Epoque Moyen âge: Kara De Taurus, L'espionne
by jaysher
Summary: Suite à un passé trouble, Kara parvient de s'enfuir d'une caste de puissantes guerrières. Aspirant à vivre une vie paisible, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire quelques missions criminelles pour gagner sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission 1**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque: Moyen âge.**

**Section: Espion. **

**Un matin...**

Kara s'est levée tôt aujourd'hui, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs. Le visage frais par une toilette rapide, la voilà déjà à l'extérieur de sa maison, occupée à couper du bois. Elle vit seule et forcément, cette femme doit bien se charger elle-même de cette tâche.

Déjà dix heures du matin, notre blonde ne doit pas traîner. Tandis que la lame de sa hache fond à vive allure et avec force, sur un billot de bois, des souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle se rappelle encore de son tout premier jour derrière le comptoir de la taverne de la licorne. Un établissement laissé à l'abandon lorsqu'elle est arrivée parmi ces curieux villageois. Pour lui donner une chance de s'adapter malgré l'absence d'information dont elle a su faire preuve, concernant son passé, Kara se montra reconnaissante.

Lors de ce premier jour au sein de cette demeure, elle mit du coeur à l'ouvrage. Habillée d'une robe aux teintes brunâtres claires, elle évolua avec grâce et rapidité entre les nombreuses tables que comptent la bâtisse. Elle ramassa les pourboires alors que sa demande à chaque entrée était simple: c'est à moi de vous remercier en vous offrant des pots et non l'inverse. Tout d'abord, elle grimaça lorsque les premiers clients lui tendirent quelques pièces d'or. Kara n'aime pas inspirer de la pitié. Néanmoins, devant une telle insistance, elle dû se résoudre. Les premières minutes d'adaptation furent pénible mais l'espionne réussit à passer cette journée sans encombre.

En fin d'après-midi, dans la grande salle et autour d'une unique table, deux hommes. En étudiant leur tenue vestimentaire, Kara su de suite qui se trouvaient en face d'elle: deux chefs templiers.

Que peuvent-ils bien manigancer et pourquoi dans cette bourgade si tranquille ? En avaient-ils après un villageois particulier ? Une habitante ? Et si c'était elle qu'ils sont venus trouver ? Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête et une crainte s'empara de son esprit. De suite, la tenancière tourna le dos et posa celui-ci contre le bord du comptoir, afin d'y trouver appui. Elle prit de grandes inspirations, tranquillement et au bout de quelques secondes, sa quiétude fut de retour.

Maintenant, comment connaître la raison de leur visite ? Simple se dit-elle. Cette première journée de commerce est placée sous le signe de SA générosité. Pourquoi se montrerait-elle différente face à ces deux solides gaillards ? Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas venus pour se distraire ?

Kara se déplaça vers un petit tonneau qui se situait à l'extrémité gauche du comptoir et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortie rapidement un petit sachet de poudre verte et ferma le contenant. Très vite et silencieusement, elle attrapa un verre propre installée sous sa table de travail et y versa une partie de son petit sac. Une fois le petit monticule verdâtre au fond du récipient translucide, Kara virevolta sur ses talons.

La nouvelle gérante s'approcha d'un gros tonneau posé sur d'autres et tourna le robinet. Le liquide couleur ambre s'échappa pour s'accumuler dans le verre. Lorsque la mousse blanche arriva au sommet de la choppe, elle attendit que le niveau de la bière monte encore un peu et mit un terme à cette écoulement.

Plus tard, elle arrive devant la fameuse table autour de laquelle sont réunis les deux hommes.

"Messieurs, dit-elle, je sais qu'il est impoli de ma part de vous interrompre mais mon auberge vient juste d'ouvrir aujourd'hui et je tenais à offrir un verre gratuit à tous mes clients. Je tiens à ce que vous ayez la même attention de ma part."

Le sourire charmeur aux lèvres, Kara espère que son stratagème fonctionnera. L'homme, enchanté qu'une telle créature si magnifique vienne l'aborder, accepte cette offrande sans discuter. La blonde s'adresse alors au second combattant.

"Montrez-vous patient, je vous apporte votre verre de suite."

Et d'une grâce sans pareil, Kara retourna derrière son comptoir, en faisant mine de remplir une autre chopine, observa sa victime. Celle-ci avala quelques gorgées et poursuivi sa discussion avec son acolyte. Plusieurs minutes défilèrent et le malheureux senti un trouble s'installer en lui. Ses membres démontrent une rigidité indolore mais efficace. Face à ce souci, il tente de regarder son ami mais ce dernier s'écroule sur la table. Dans son dos, un disque métallique figé dans sa chair.

Là, Kara revient, prend son chakram et l'extirpe d'un geste précis de sa cible.

"Désolé mais je n'avais pas trente-six solutions. Maintenant mon mignon, dis-moi ce que je veux entendre. Que faites-vous ici et dans quel but ?

- Je ne dirais rien.

- En es-tu sûr ?"

L'espionne place la tranche de son chakram sous la gorge du rescapé.

"Parle et j'épargnerai ta vie.

- Qui me dis que tu tiendras parole, aubergiste ?"

Kara attrapa les cheveux bruns de l'homme et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière.

"Je ne suis pas aubergiste ! De là où je viens, on me nomme Kara."

A ce moment, l'homme parvient à afficher un air interrogateur sur son visage.

"Kara ? La Kara du royaume de...

- Oui c'est bien moi. Imagine si je te laisse la vie sauve ? Tu pourras venir avec de nouveaux copains et si vous êtes doués, ce que je doute fortement, tu auras une magnifique prime. Que penses-tu de ce marché mon mignon ?"

le templier ne mit pas longtemps à se décider.

"Nous sommes ici car nous avons reçu l'ordre d'attaquer l'ordre des assassins.

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Désolé mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu. Fais de jolis rêves mon trésor."

Et d'un geste vif, Kara tranche le cou du client, sans le moindre vacillement. Tandis que celui-ci se vida de son sang en agonisant, la tueuse regarda son oeuvre et sourit.

"Très bien, je pense avoir rempli ma propre mission. Merci les garçons et quant au ménage, je me lèverais plus tôt demain matin, tant pis."

Une demie-heure plus tard, Kara arrive devant sa demeure et glisse un parchemin fermé d'un sceau, dans sa boîte aux lettres.

**LA LETTRE**

Les deux templiers sont venus dans cette auberge dans le but d'accomplir une reconnaissance. Confrérie des Assassins en danger, à vous d'agir. La menace est éliminée, j'attends ma récompense. Si demain, ma boîte est vide, je vous ferais subir le même sort.

Signé: Kara de Taurus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission 2**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque: Moyen âge/Présent.**

**Section: Espion. **

**Tyr et Alep**

**Matin**

**Demeure de Kara**

**Salle de bains**

Une pièce froide que quelques lueurs du jour parviennent à éclairer, des bruits aquatique... oui, ce chapitre commence dans une salle de bains. Kara est dans sa baignoire, procédant à sa toilette. Comme tous les matins, la jeune femme aime s'accorder plusieurs minutes, afin de se mettre à son avantage. Désormais, puisqu'elle tenancière, l'espionne ne peut se permettre d'être aussi négligente sur le plan de l'hygiène. Néanmoins, même par le passé, la blonde a toujours su prendre soin d'elle. La coquetterie, non ? C'est juste une personne consciencieuse qui fera tout pour plaire à cette nouvelle famille qui l'a adopté: les villageois.

Depuis les quelques semaines qui ont suivi son arrivée, plusieurs d'entre eux sont venus lui rendre visite, lui apportant des virtuailles et moult surprises. Oui, Kara reçoit de la part de ces personnes beaucoup plus d'attention qu'elle a eu, jusqu'à maintenant. Y repenser la replonge dans son passé. Elle songe à cette fratrie où son quotidien était fait de combats, de prise de pouvoirs, d'éducations, d'enseignements et de reproches. Soudain, une vision liée à son histoire lui traverse l'esprit.

La solitaire se revoit à l'adolescence, recevant une gifle par l'une de ses soeurs de l'époque qui était sa perceptrice. Le coup fut si violent que dans la réalité, le visage de Kara bouge de lui-même, comme si elle le recevait réellement. Ses yeux se ferment, tandis que plusieurs secondes s'écoulent. Son bras qui nettoyait l'autre s'est immobilisé et un silence étrange s'installa dans toute la pièce. Lorsque ce souvenir s'estompa, la blonde ouvrit les paupières. Sa toilette s'apprête à se poursuivre lorsqu'un bruit fracassant se manifeste.

Kara leve les yeux vers les carreaux qui se trouvent sur le mur, juste au-dessus de sa baignoire et remarque que des bris de verre se dirigent vers elle. Rapidement, l'espionne plonge sous l'eau afin de se mettre en sécurité. Lorsque les morceaux de vitres finissent leur courses sur la surface ondine, Kara fait surface mais doucement. Une fois que son doux visage dépasse la hauteur des bords de la baignoire, elle contemple les dégâts.

"Comme si j'avais les moyens de payer des réparations."

Rapidement, la guerrière se met debout et attrape la serviette qui se trouve sur le dossier de l'unique chaise de la pièce. Elle passe le tissu autour de son corps et prend soin d'y faire un noeud. Au moment où Kara pose son pied droit sur son tapis de bains, ses yeux se posent sur un certain détail. Dans le mur qui fait face à sa baignoire, une flèche. Autour du bois du projectile est enroulé un parchemin. La femme s'en approche et retire le carreau du mur. Sur le parchemin, un sceau de cire rouge sur lequel est dessiné quatorze silhouettes féminines entremêlées.

"Comment ont-elle fait pour me retrouver ?"

Kara brise le symbole coloré et fait glisser le morceau de papier. Une fois dans ses mains, l'espionne le déroule et lit son contenu.

**A NOTRE SOEUR **

**TARA DE TAURUS**

Nous avons su, de source sûre, qu'un prêtre de Tyr et Alep avait des agissements douteux. Nous le soupçonnons d'agir sous les ordres des templiers. Nous comptons tous sur toi pour faire le maximum afin que cette menace soit enrayée définitivement. Dans l'attente de cette élimination de ta main, nous avons déjà envoyé la déchue en guise de test.

Signé: Bala d'Ariès.

"La déchue ?"

Une rage s'empare de Kara. Tandis qu'elle froisse le parchemin pour le métamorphoser en bouille, l'espionne fulmine.

"Tu es toujours aussi stupide Bala et je me demande encore ce qui m'empêche de retourner à la confrérie afin de te tuer moi-même ?"

La blonde laisse la boule de papier tomber sur le sol de la salle de bains, pièce qu'elle quitte aussitôt.

**Soir de pleine lune et de nuages sombres**

**Eglise**

Les portes de l'église sont grandes ouvertes et le parvis est éclairé par de nombreuses torches, accrochées aux quelques piliers que compte l'immense salle religieuse. A l'intérieur, le prêtre, discutant avec un homme revêtu d'une magnifique armure grise. Les deux hommes discutent tandis que Kara se glisse derrière l'un des deux battants de la porte. De là où elle se trouve, la jeune femme entend la conversation. Sa tenue nocturne, de couleur verte, est tellement fine qu'aucun froissement ne peut être engendré malgré ses déplacements. En clair, l'espionne se présente avec sa toilette officielle de la confrérie dont elle faisait partie.

"Les doutes de Bala sont belles et biens fondées. A moins de faire le ménage, comme d'habitude.

- Kara de Taurus ?"

La guerrière tourne son visage pour regarder droit devant elle et remarque une adolescente aux cheveux longs et bruns. Sa tenue est identique à celle de l'habitante de Tyr et Alep, à part sa teinte qui est d'un bleu foncé. Dans ses mains, un éventail métallique. De suite, Kara s'approche vers la gamine et lui parle, en chuchotant.

"Tu es de la confrérie ?

- Oui et je me nomme Sara de Pisces."

L'expérimentée sait de suite qui se trouve en face d'elle. Maternellement, l'aubergiste lève sa main droite pour caresser ce si doux visage comme le ferait une grande soeur mais Sara lui repousse violemment.

"Il est hors de question pour moi que la traître me touche.

- C'est de moi dont tu parles là ?

- De qui d'autres, Taurus.

- Tu sais que je pourrais mettre fin à ta vie maintenant si je le souhaitais, déchue !

- Déchue ?"

Kara sourit car l'inconsciente qui se trouve à quelques centimètres d'elle ignore la signification de ce terme.

"Chérie, c'est Bala qui t'a envoyé ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne m'appelle pas chérie !"

Sans prévenir, la blonde frappe la gamine au visage. Cette dernière, surprise, recule de plusieurs pas. Néanmoins, résistante à la douleur, Sara ne porte aucune main sur sa joue meurtrie.

"D'une déchue je n'ai et n'aurais aucun ordre à recevoir. Maintenant, écoute-moi ! Toutes les filles envoyées par Bala sont nommées les déchues. Leur rôle, accomplir une mission compliquée afin d'être éliminée par la même occasion.

- Une mission suicide ?

- Exactement.

- Je..."

L'adolescente n'est pas convaincue par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

"Je ne te crois pas Kara.

- Et pourtant, ce n'est que la pure vérité mais tant que je serais avec toi, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Pour l'heure, nous avons une mission."

Kara regarde à l'intérieur de l'église et constate que le templier a disparu. Par contre, le prêtre est toujours là. Il tourne le dos aux deux femmes, s'affairant devant un autel. L'espionne formée échange avec sa partenaire novice.

"Sara, tu vas faire diversion et tenter de faire sortir le prêtre à l'extérieur de cette église.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes de la guilde des assassins et si jamais nous éliminons un prêtre templier, on se retrouvera avec les purificateurs sur le dos.

- Les purificateurs ?

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard mais pour l'heure, allons-y."

Kara fait un pas en avant pour débuter la mission mais sa protégée se pose des questions.

" Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais voir si le templier avec qui il discutait n'est pas dans le coin. Maintenant, au boulot Sara."

L'adolescente hoche positivement de la tête avant de marcher en direction de l'entrée de l'église. De son côté, Kara s'approche d'un pas sûr, de la rue qui se trouve à gauche de cette issue. Là, l'espionne a une vue d'ensemble sur la voie et remarque, au loin, un cheval s'éloigner avec sa monture.

"Une bonne chose de faîte, le templier est hors de portée."

Soudain, un drôle de bruit se fait entendre. Kara tourne sur ses talons et quitte la rue pour revenir sur ses pas. Là, elle voit Sara reculer de plusieurs centimètres, le sang sortant de sa bouche. Dans son ventre s'est logée une flèche autour de laquelle les mains de la gamine se sont jointes. L'éventail est sur le sol, révélant son impuissance à aider sa jeune propriétaire.

"Sara."

L'aubergiste souhaite venir à son secours mais elle risque d'être à découvert. Elle fera donc à ce moment, une proie facile pour celui ou celle qui vient de s'en prendre à Sara. Ce dernier par contre, n'hésite pas à sortir à l'extérieur. Il se dépêche de gifler la gamine, qui tombe lourdement contre le sol, à plein ventre. Forcément, la flèche s'enfonce plus profondément et le sang qui s'échappe de ses lèvres voit son flot augmenter.

"J'ignore la raison de ta présence chère enfant mais tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez tes parents.

- Elle n'a ni père et ni mère."

Le prêtre bascule son visage sur sa gauche et aperçoit Kara.

"Tiens, ta tenue ressemble étrangement à celle de cette gamine. Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucune objection à ce que je termine mon travail ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Vraiment très généreux de ta part."

L'homme s'approche de l'adolescente qui commence à agoniser lorsque Kara s'interpose. Le serviteur de dieu se montre alors étonné.

"Il me semblait que je pouvais terminer mon travail ?

- Certes mais je fais aussi parti de ton boulot.

- Je vois."

C'est alors que l'homme de foi tente de frapper Kara au visage à l'aide de ses poings. Habilement et rapidement, la guerrière parvient à bloquer ses coups sans trop de difficultés.

"Je constate que tu es plutôt rapide, membre des templiers.

- Je ne suis pas à leur service.

- Ben voyons mais dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas de problèmes à me tenir informé de votre conversation ?

- Il était venu se confesser.

- Vraiment ? Depuis quand un templier ressent le besoin d'expier ses fautes ?"

La blonde se saisit des deux poignets de son adversaire afin de l'immobiliser. Peu après, elle lui donne un violent coup de tête sur son visage. Là, l'espionne relâche les membres pour voir le bourreau de sa jeune partenaire reculer. Ensuite, elle attrape son chakram, qui était attaché sur son dos, au niveau de la ceinture et attend que l'envoyé de dieu se reprenne. Chose qui se produit peu de temps après.

"La bible a raison de dire que la femme est au service du diable. Comment fais-tu pour te battre avec tant de violence mais surtout, avec tant de force ?

- C'est la formation que nous recevons au sein de notre confrérie.

- Qui est la branche de celle des assassins ?

- Exactement. Vous avez vos nettoyeurs, nous avons les nôtres. Cette gamine que tu as misérablement malmené était en cours de formation.

- Une déchue ?

- Tout à fait et je te promets que ta mort sera plus violente que la sienne.

- J'attends de voir belle demoiselle."

N'en pouvant plus de l'attitude exécrable de cet individu, Kara envoie son chakram. Le prêtre se baisse très vite pour éviter le disque de métal qui passe au-dessus de son dos, poursuivant sa course.

"Debout !"

L'espionne décoche un joli coup de pied à la tête du gars, qui a le don de le remettre correctement debout. Cependant, le gardien de l'église porte sa main gauche sur son nez.

"Tu m'as pété la truffe.

- Cela tombe très bien car tu diras mes amitiés au grand guignol qui se tient là-haut."

Dit Kara en levant les yeux au ciel. Le curé cherche la signification de cette phrase lorsque ses orbites s'ouvrent en grand. Du liquide rouge se glisse hors de sa mâchoire avant que l'homme s'écroule sur ses genoux puis le reste de son corps. Dans son dos, le chakram de l'espionne. Celui-ci, lors de sa course, a ricoché contre le bord de l'autel devant lequel s'affairait le prêtre, quelques minutes plus tôt. Kara s'empresse de récupérer son arme avant de foncer en direction de Sara.

Posant un genou sur la terre, la femme prend la gamine dans ses bras et souhaite l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes de l'au-delà.

"Kara, tu a...

- Chuuuut, dit-elle avant de poursuivre.

- Bala m'a fait une promesse avant de m'envoyer en mission.

- Laquelle ma chérie.

- De tuer mon petit frère si je dev..."

Et là, les yeux de l'adolescente se remplissent de larmes.

"Dis-moi où il se trouve.

- Masyaf. Il se nomme Joseph.

- D'accord et votre nom de famille ?

- Notre nom ? C'est..."

A ce moment, le corps de la gamine est traversé par une série de tremblement, qui indique que la mort vient la chercher. Deux secondes plus tard, les yeux si vivants de l'adolescente ont perdu leur éclat dû à la vie. Par respect, Kara lui fait fermer les paupières en posant sa main dessus. Ensuite, elle se relève, conservant Sara dans ses bras. S'éloignant du lieu du crime, la blonde n'hésite pas à s'exprimer à voix haute.

"Je te fais la promesse que j'irai chercher ton frère et de cette façon, je pourrais m'expliquer avec Bala.

**Le lendemain**

**Demeure de Kara**

**Extérieure**

Kara s'est offert son premier jour de congé. A quelques centimètres de son jardin, la femme plante une croix de bois sur un petit monticule de terre fraîche. Ensuite, elle s'éloigne de plusieurs pas pour contempler son travail.

"Repose en paix, victime de la confrérie d'Astra et je ferais tout mon possible, pour récupérer ton frère."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission 3**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque: Moyen âge**

**Section: Espion.**

**Tyr et Alep**

**Chez Kara**

**Un matin**

Une nouvelle journée se lève sur Tyr et Alep, la bourgade dans laquelle vit la magnifique Kara. L'air est frais et les quelques gouttes présentent sur les tiges d'herbes indiquent que la rosée fut généreuse.

Un manche long, fait de bois et dont l'extrémité comprend une partie métallique. De la terre fraîchement retournée, des plaintes étouffées, un effort physique offert, Kara est affairée dans son jardin. Derrière elle, à quelques centimètres de son dos, une brouette remplie de jeunes pousses florales.

Oui, la journée semble très bien commencée pour l'espionne mais à ces premières heures matinales, elle ignore encore que le lendemain, Tyr et Alep ne sera plus sa ville d'évolution mais Asouf. La blonde l'ignore encore mais dans très peu de temps, c'est l'une de ses anciennes connaissances qui va venir lui apporter une très mauvaise nouvelle. D'ailleurs…

Des hennissements de chevaux se font entendre, en provenance du chemin qui conduit à la propriété de Kara. Cette dernière, ayant entendu le rapprochement rapide des bêtes, lâche sa bêche et pose sa main droite sur le chakram accroché à sa ceinture. Rapidement, elle quitte son petit carré de jardin pour se placer au milieu du chemin. Les équidés approchent et ralentissent leurs cadence pour s'arrêter, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Un homme brun au visage agréable et jeune se tient sur le dos de l'un de ces ruminants. Pour le deuxième, celui-ci voit son propriétaire poser un pied sur le sol. L'être porte une robe de bure noire dont le visage est dissimulé sous une capuche. La personne mystérieuse se tourne alors vers Kara, tout en rabattant la partie du vêtement qui cachait sa tête. Une chevelure blonde et fournie s'exprime alors et voilà que le visage de la gérante s'illumine.

« Cassandre ! »

Rapidement, l'espionne s'approche de celle qui vient lui rendre visite et bien sûr, celle-ci vient dans sa direction. Peu de temps après, les deux amies sont dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, s'exprime Kara.

- Moi également. »

Les femmes se libèrent mutuellement afin que Cassandre puisse se tourner à moitié, afin d'attirer l'attention sur celui qui l'accompagne.

« Kara, j'ai le bonheur de te présenter mon époux, Mathieu. »

L'ancien membre de la confrérie Astra fait un mouvement de tête, afin de saluer l'homme qui partage la vie sentimentale de Cassandre. Celui-ci lui retourne le geste. Après cet échange cordial, Kara se concentre sur Cassandre.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu t'accordes enfin un peu de temps pour toi.

- Oui. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées, tu m'as dit de réfléchir et pour une fois, j'ai entendu tes conseils. Mon homme est la réponse à mes nombreuses interrogations.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. Vous voulez entrer pour boire quelque chose ?

- On aurait bien voulu mais … »

Cassandre ne prend pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un air inquiet s'affiche sur son visage. Kara comprend de suite qu'il se passe quelque chose.

« Cassandre ?

- Nous venons tout droit d'Asouf et si nous sommes venus, c'est pour avoir ton aide.

- D'accord mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Des hommes de la croisade vont avoir la main mise sur la ville et n'hésitent pas à éliminer toutes les personnes juives qu'ils croisent sur leur chemin.

- Quelle horreur.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Des larmes montent aux yeux de Cassandre. Tendrement, Kara porte l'une de ses mains au visage de son amie afin de la rassurer.

« Je viens avec toi et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci beaucoup Kara. »

De suite, les deux femmes s'approchent du cheval libre et montent dessus. Peu après, les deux animaux font demi-tour et voilà le trio sur le chemin qui mène à la ville d'Asouf.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

La bande arrive aux limites de la ville et plusieurs fumées noirâtres et épaisses s'échappent de plusieurs maisons en ruine. Kara, installée derrière son amie, partage sa stupeur.

« Quel triste spectacle que celui-ci. »

Mathieu réagit.

« Oui et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu Kara. »

Bizarrement, la gérante de l'auberge de la licorne sent que l'homme lui cache bien quelques détails qui pourraient la choquer. C'est normal car la ville traverse une crise des plus sérieuses. La guerre, froide, implacable, ne distingue pas ses victimes. Ces derniers peuvent être constitués d'animaux, d'hommes, de femmes et hélas, d' enfants.

Au fur et à mesure que les chevaux progressent dans la bourgade, Kara contemple, impuissante, les nombreux cadavres qui jonchent sur les bords de la voie caillouteuse. Parfois, elle ressent le besoin de détourner le regard et de fermer les yeux. Les images les plus insoutenables pour l'espionne sont celles de ces bambins, dont le corps est transpercé par des flèches, des lances et d'autres armes tout aussi horrible que les premières citées. Certains petits garçons ont encore les yeux ouverts alors que leur gorge présente une plaie ouverte sur toute la largeur. Oui, ils ont été égorgé et Kara sait qu'elle vient de mettre un pied dans une ville chaotique. Elle fait partie des assassins mais jamais elle n'oserait s'en prendre à un enfant même si ce dernier est un rejeton du camp adverse.

Le trio arrive devant une maison encore intact. La peinture blanche qui recouvre les murs se craque par endroit. Mathieu est le premier à poser un pied au sol, aussitôt suivi de Kara. Cassandre est la dernière et se charge d'attacher le harnais des cheveux autour d'un arbre se trouvant pas très loin. Pendant ce temps, son homme frappe à la porte mais d'une manière plutôt curieuse. Le panneau de bois s'ouvre sur un autre homme dont les cheveux sont blonds, court et dont le visage est marqué par de nombreuses cicatrices.

« Voici Kara. Indique le mari de Cassandre.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de toi. Dit le deuxième homme.

- Par Cassandre j'imagine ? Questionne Kara.

- Oui. » répond le balafré.

Ce dernier s'écarte afin de permettre à chaque membre du trio, d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Ensuite, il regarde à droite et à gauche avant de retourner à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte.

**Repère des mercenaires d'Asouf**

Kara arrive dans une immense salle très peu meublée. Une grande table trône en son centre, ainsi que plusieurs tabourets répartis tout autour. Plusieurs hommes et femmes sont là, occupés à soigner leurs armes. Mathieu s'avance vers l'assemblée et présente la gérante.

« Voici Kara. »

Plusieurs bonjours s'échappent des bouches et Kara se contente de faire un hochement de tête, afin de les saluer. Cassandre s'avance à son tour et se tourne pour faire face à son amie.

« Nous avons vraiment besoin de toi.

- Je le sais mais je dois en savoir plus. Où se trouve nos ennemis, pour commencer ? »

C'est le blond qui lui répond.

« D'après nos sources, ils sont réunis à l'autre bout de la ville.

- Très bien et nous savons l'emplacement exact ?

- Une tour gardé.

- Mince. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient très nombreux. Nous ne sommes pas que ça tout de même, si ?

- Non, rassures-toi ! D'autres surveillent la ligne de démarcation et n'hésiterons pas une seule seconde à poser quelques soucis à nos adversaires.

- Entendu … »

Le cicatrisé comprend que Kara ne puisse finir sa phrase par son prénom.

« Théodore.

- Entendu Théodore. »

Soudain, des hurlements se font entendre à l'extérieur. Certains mercenaires se précipitent devant les fenêtres pour savoir ce qui se passe. Dehors, des citoyens courent, afin d'échapper à quelques ennemis. Dans la troupe des observateurs, Mathieu.

« Où sont nos amis et pourquoi ces croiseurs sont-ils ici ?

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont fait…. »

Cassandre n'achève pas sa question, troublé par ce que son esprit est en train d'envisager. Dans la rue, un drame se prépare. Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années est coincée par un homme, contre le mur d'une maison à moitié détruite. Pendant que les compagnons du barbares s'excitent sur les fuyants, le croiseur sort son épée de son fourreau. La femme pleure et tente de protéger ce qu'il y a de plus important pour elle et qui se tient derrière ses jambes, son fils. Le petit bout n'est pas très grand, ses joues sont rouges et arborent des traces de larmes. Il a peur et cela peut se comprendre. Dans sa tête, des interrogations se bousculent et voir cet homme s'armer de sa lame n'annonce rien de bon.

« Je vous en supplie mon seigneur, ne faîtes pas de mal à mon petit garçon !

- Désolé la catin mais je dois nettoyer les rues de cette sale race dont toi et ton gamin faîtes partie. »

Et sans le moindre remord, le bourreau attrape la femme par sa chevelure, l'attire violemment contre lui et enfonce la lame de son épée dans son abdomen. Du sang s'échappe alors de la bouche féminine et ses yeux perdent aussitôt cette étincelle de vie. L'enfant se met à trembler, il a peur. Son pantalon commence à se tâcher au niveau de l'entrejambe et à tout jamais, son visage sera marqué par ce spectacle horrible.

Sa mère vient de se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Jamais il ne pourra se relever d'une telle épreuve. Ce n'est pas l'inquiétude du meurtrier. Il lâche la chevelure de sa victime qui s'écroule sur le sol poussiéreux, inanimée et s'approche du petit homme.

« Tu diras tes amitiés à ta maman. »

Dit-il avant de rigoler. L'homme place la lame de son épée à la verticale, prêt à égorger le rejeton lorsque un disque de métal vient le frapper contre son arme. Celle-ci se brise et l'anneau retourne dans les mains de sa propriétaire. Le croiseur tourne son visage sur sa droite et remarque Kara.

« Tiens, encore une.

- Ouais et je te garantis que tes minutes sont comptées à partir de maintenant.

- Ben voyons.

- Regarde ce qui arrive à tes petits copains et fais-toi une petite idée de ce qui t'attends. »

L'homme exécute la demande de Kara et voit des mercenaires se venger sur ses hommes.

« Quoi ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, les tiens ont peut-être réussi à avoir le dessus sur la troupe d'éclaireur mais ici, c'est notre territoire. Nous sommes encore très nombreux et nous ferons tout pour que cette ville soit entre les mains de ses véritables habitants. »

Loin de s'inquiéter, l'adversaire de Kara montre aucun signe d'inquiétude, ce qui est plutôt préoccupant.

« Tu n'es pas plus tracassé que ça ? demande-t-elle.

- Pourquoi le serais-je alors qu'un bastion arrive dans le courant de l'après-midi ?

- Quoi ? »

Le menace est beaucoup plus importante que prévue. Tant pis, même si celui qui se tient face à elle n'est qu'un petit élément, elle se doit de s'en débarrasser. A ce moment, Mathieu et Cassandre arrivent.

« Vous deux, prenez le petit et mettez-là à l'abri.

- Entendu Kara. » Répond Cassandre.

Les deux mercenaires quittent la blonde et s'approchent du petit lorsque le croiseur souhaite s'interposer.

« Toi, tu restes avec moi. »

L'homme regarde Kara lorsque sa tête part violemment en arrière. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'habitante de Tyr et Alep vient de lui décrocher une droite sévère. Le combattant se reprend et porte sa main libre sous ses narines. Il regarde ses doigts et ces derniers ne montrent aucune trace de sang.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois résistant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Lui lâche l'espionne. Pendant ce temps, des cris et des larmes d'un enfant se font entendre. Il s'agit du fils de la défunte qui, dans les bras de Cassandre, hurle son mal-être à devoir abandonner celle qui l'a mise au monde. Cette scène attise la haine de Kara, envers l'être qui se tient juste devant elle.

« Quand je pense que tu as failli le tuer. Tu es vraiment ignoble.

- C'est la guerre et toutes les prises sont glorieuses.

- Parce que tu considères ce gamin comme une prise ? Tu es qui pour songer de cette façon ?

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, sache-le. »

La gérante de l'auberge s'apprête à lui porter un coup lorsqu'une petite flèche vient se loger dans la gorge de l'homme. Kara tourne son visage sur sa gauche et voit deux femmes venir dans sa direction. La première est très grande, svelte et surtout, brune. Son bras droit est levé et celui-ci arbore une magnifique arbalète. Pour la seconde fille, cette dernière est rousse et ses cheveux sont courts et en bataille. Elle est plus petite que la première mais ses formes sont plus généreuses. Néanmoins, détail frappant, leur tenue est identique à celle de Kara sauf pour la teinte. Celle de la brune est rouge foncé tandis que pour la rousse, ses vêtements sont bruns.


	4. Chapter 4

« _Tara et Lana ?_

_- Bonjour Kara, cela fait plaisir de te revoir._ lâche la brune.

- _Que faîtes-vous ici ?_

_- Nous avons été mise au courant des crimes qui sévissaient cette ville. Comme nous sommes juives, tu dois bien te douter que nous allons réagir._

_- Certes mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici._

_- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde._

_- Jugeant l'instant plutôt grave, je propose de faire une trêve concernant nos différents et de s'allier, afin de mettre un terme à cette menace. »_ propose Lana.

Kara s'accorde plusieurs secondes dans le but de réfléchir. Tara poursuit.

« _Trois sœurs astra sont plus efficaces qu'une seule._

_- Je le sais Tara mais je m'en sortais très bien._

_- Vraiment ? Lorsque tu étais chez nous, tu n'aurais pas perdu ton temps à discuter avec cet homme, tu l'aurais exécuté sans aucune forme de procès. Nous avoir quitté et côtoyer des civils t'a rendu molle et faible._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai._

_- Tu veux le vérifier, chère sœur ?_

_- Je ne suis pas ta sœur Tara et ni celle de Lana. Tôt ou tard, je débarquerai à la confrérie et là, je mettrai un terme à vos existences._

_- Je ne pense pas que Bala te laisse faire mais bon, tu es en droit de rêver. »_

Achève Tara en baissant son bras armé. Soudain, un bruit au loin se fait entendre. Les trois femmes tournent leur tête dans la même direction et là, elles remarquent une quatrième guerrière, trainant des cadavres derrière elle grâce à des fils très fins.

« _Vaga ? »_

Revoir cette combattante semble émouvoir Kara. Tara y va de sa remarque.

« _Lorsque je disais que tu étais devenue molle et faible._

_- Ferme-là ! »_

Kara quitte les deux sœurs pour s'approcher de la troisième, qui libère ses victimes. Une fois face à face, elles peuvent converser et chose étrange, cette nouvelle ennemie semble très heureuse de revoir la blonde. Néanmoins, étant toujours à la confrérie, elle fait tout son possible pour contenir sa joie qui commence à se manifester sous forme de larmes.

La peau de Vaga est très claire. Ses yeux sont bleus et ses cheveux, mi-long, sont blancs. Cette couleur n'est pas la cause d'un âge avancé mais celui d'un souci dans la pigmentation.

Kara s'apprête à la prendre dans ses bras lorsque Vaga recule d'un pas.

« _Désolé Taurus mais même si je suis heureuse de te revoir, tu te doutes bien que je dois me plier à quelques contraintes. Maintenant, retrouve tes amis et dis-leur que nous partons exterminer les croiseurs._

_- Entendu Vaga. »_

Dans un sourire, Kara quitte son amie pour se diriger vers la maison. Là, elle entre à l'intérieur et ferme l'issue après son passage. Pendant ce temps, Tara et Lana viennent rejoindre Vaga.

« _On est pas là pour copiner, Virgo._

_- Je le sais Sagittarius mais tant que je serais là, je vous déconseille de tenter le moindre acte envers Taurus._

_- Pourquoi ? _intervient Lana. _Tu penses que ta présence est un motif suffisant pour l'exécuter ? »_

A ce moment, Vaga regarde froidement Lana, qui n'est guère rassuré.

« _Je te rappelle ma chère que je suis arrivée à la confrérie bien avant toi et que mon expérience au combat n'est plus à prouver. Si jamais tu tentes de faire le moindre mal à Kara, je t'éliminerai aussitôt._

_- Au risque de te mettre la confrérie sur le dos ?_

_- Avec toi en moins, oui. »_

Vaga commence à caresser l'anneau doré qu'elle porte à la base de son auriculaire gauche. Tara décide d'intervenir pour calmer les troupes.

« _Doucement les filles ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler des conflits internes mais pour libérer cette ville._

_- Et c'est toi qui dit ça alors que ton rêve serait d'éliminer Kara ? Quelle blague. »_

Vaga commence à s'énerver à cause des deux filles qui se trouvent face à elle. Peu après, la porte de la bâtisse s'ouvre pour permettre à Kara de sortir de la résidence. Le panneau de bois se referme et l'ancien membre Astra s'approche des trois guerrières.

« _Je suis prête._

_- Très bien Kara. J'espère que tu te montreras à la hauteur de celle que j'ai connu parmi nous._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tara et allons-y. Je tiens à régler cette histoire le plus vite possible afin de retourner à ma petite vie paisible._

_- Entendu. »_

Malgré leurs différents, les quatre femmes forment désormais qu'une seule unité d'élite et marchent dans la direction qui mène au camp adverse. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent, la tour au loin s'approche doucement. Pendant cette marche, Kara se manifeste.

« _Quel est votre plan ? »_

C'est Tara qui répond.

« _Nous allons agir à la bonne vieille méthode Astra. »_

Et la blonde sait ce que cette phrase veut dire. En clair, pas de plan d'action, juste de l'improvisation. Kara sait qu'elle va aimer retrouver certaines sensations au combat. Tuer des êtres sans aucun remords et surtout, agir avec l'aide de ses anciennes sœurs risquent de lui rappeler de délicieux souvenirs.

Malgré cette époque difficile de sa vie, Kara reconnait que ces agissements en groupe lui manque terriblement. Là, elle ne sent pas seule mais au contraire, importante. De plus, la blonde va pouvoir observer Tara et Lana afin de constater leur évolution sur le terrain. Si leur expérience au combat s'est améliorée, elle devra s'entraîner pour rattraper le retard. Ainsi, le jour fatidique, Kara pourra éliminer cette gêne et prendre la tête de la confrérie Astra.

Tandis que Kara réfléchit, la distance qui mène à la tour s'est considérablement réduite. Désormais, le groupe est visible et soudain, un cri d'alerte déchire le calme du secteur. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, des hommes armés se précipitent en direction du groupe féminin.

« _Allez les filles, comme à la bonne époque. »_ s'exprime Tara.

Lana et Vaga devancent leur camarade pour passer en action. La rousse en profite pour faire craquer ses doigts tandis que Virgo porte sa main droite sur son anneau doré. La femme en détache une petite partie et commence à l'éloigner de l'accessoire. Aussitôt, un fil fin s'en déroule.

« _J'ai hâte d'en éliminer quelques-uns. _dit-elle à Lana.

- _Et moi donc. »_

Et sans crier gare, les deux femmes foncent sur les hommes équipés. Rapidement, Vaga se montre rapide et parvient à bloquer les coups que lui porte son premier adversaire. Grâce à sa vitesse de mouvement, la femme aux cheveux blancs parvient à passer son fil autour du cou de sa malheureuse victime. D'un geste brusque, Vaga ramène sa corde vers elle, provoquant la décapitation de son ennemi.

« _Et d'un ! »_

Tandis que le corps sans tête s'écroule sur le sol, Lana est au prise avec un croiseur. Cette dernière ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure car elle lui saisit la gorge rapidement.

« _Comment a-t-elle fait pour éliminer notre coéquipier aussi vite ?_ dit-il.

-_ Nous avons chacun nos spécificités mais ce n'est pas de ma sœur que tu dois t'inquiéter mais de ce qui va t'arriver. »_

Tout à coup, les yeux de Lana se mettent à briller d'une folie exterminatrice. Elle exerce à ce moment, une pression sur ses doigts et les os qui constituent le cou se mettent à craquer. Du sang commence à s'échapper du nez de sa victime qu'elle laisse tomber sur le sol. Plus loin, Tara et Kara observent ce magnifique combat.

« _Je constate que Lana a toujours autant de pression dans ses mains._

_- Oui Kara et encore, sa force a beaucoup progressé depuis ton départ._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Le poids de pression qu'elle possède dans ses mains a quasiment doublé. »_

Kara est impressionnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre mais parvient à rester maître de ses émotions.

« _Je sais que cette information te fait peur Kara._

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Tara. »_

Et pendant que les deux femmes discutent, un croiseur s'est glissé dans le dos de la blonde. Bien sûr, cette dernière a senti la présence mais fait celle qui n'a rien remarqué, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Toutefois, l'ancien membre de la confrérie prend soin de détacher le chakram qui se trouve sur sa ceinture.

« _Le jour où je me sentirais prête, compte sur moi pour vous rendre une petite visite._

_- Dans le but de nous exterminer ? Je sais. Par contre, je doute que tu fasses le moindre mal à Vaga. »_

Kara sait que Tara a raison et préfère se réfugier dans le silence.

« _Et je doute également que tu fasses le poids contre Bala._

_- Bala se fait vieille. Ses réflexes ne doivent plus être aussi précis._

_- Détrompes-toi Kara ! »_

Tara lève son bras porteur de l'arbalète et vise un exterminateur de juifs. En appuyant sur la détente, le carreau fonce rapidement vers le cœur d'un homme et parvient à se loger facilement. Pour Kara, l'espionne attend le dernier moment avant de tourner sur elle-même. Le bord tranchant de son arme rencontre la gorge de son assaillant qui s'écroule sur le sol poussiéreux, quelques secondes plus tard.

En résumé, la horde d'hommes était constitué d'une dizaine de membres. Tous furent exterminés par le groupe de femmes. Néanmoins, il reste un survivant mais son sursis est le résultat d'une idée perverse de Lana. Celle-ci tient le visage de l'homme dans l'une de ses mains.

« _Laissez-moi vivre s'il vous plait. _angoisse-t-il.

-_ Je vais te laisser la vie sauve mais par contre, tu vas devoir exaucer mon souhait._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Tu vas repartir pour ton bastion et informer ton chef de la raclée que vous venez de prendre. Soit ton chef est intelligent et vous quittez cette ville, soit il est bête et dans ce cas, c'est la mort qui l'attend. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_- Oui Madame._

_- Mademoiselle ! »_

Lana relâche sa proie mais prend soin à lui mettre un puissant coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, le soldat docile ressent le besoin de s'accorder quelques secondes afin de retrouver une respiration normale. De son côté, Lana lui tourne le dos et retourne auprès de Tara. Vaga en fait autant et esquisse un sourire qui est adressé à Kara. Celle-ci lui rend aussitôt et cette attention renforce leur amitié.

« _Reprenons notre route les filles et espérons que leur chef sera prévenu. _indique Tara.

- _Je pourrais me le faire ? _demande Lana.

-_ Tu as encore besoin de te défouler ?_

_- Oui car je ne suis pas très amoureuse du menu fretin._

_- Très bien. Si tu souhaites te faire le plat de résistance, tu as mon autorisation._

_- Merci sœur ! »_

Et le quatuor avance tranquillement vers la tour. Pendant ce temps, l'homme a rejoint son bastion et se trouve actuellement auprès de son chef, afin de lui faire son rapport. En le libérant, Lana savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Si son chef est un impitoyable homme de guerre, il n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de ce point mort que constitue ce pauvre soldat.

Plusieurs minutes passent et les guerrières arrivent en bas de la tour. Devant elles, plusieurs hommes mais surtout le chef. D'ailleurs, la victime de Lana se trouve à ses côtés.

« _Voici celles qui ont éliminé vos hommes._

_- Merci de ton information. »_

Le chef fait un signe de la tête en direction de deux de ses sbires qui s'empressent d'attraper le fuyant. Ils l'emmènent au loin, malgré les plaintes de celui qui va se faire tuer par ses propres compagnons.

« _Pas besoin de faible dans mon équipe. »_ s'exprime le leader de la bande.

Celui-ci doit avoir dans la quarantaine. Son visage est net de la moindre cicatrice ou autre trophée de guerre. Ses cheveux sont grisonnants, courts et ses yeux sont marrons. Dans ses mains, une lance imposante. Sur ses épaules reposent des protections de couleur grise, ainsi que sur ses bras.

« _Etrange mais votre tenue me dit quelque chose._

_- Nous sommes connus ? Cela fait toujours plaisir de l'apprendre. _lui répond Tara.

-_ Oui vous êtes célèbres mais je doute d'être en présence de quelques membres de la confrérie d'Astra._

_- Et c'est pourtant le cas. Lana !_

_- Oui Tara ?_

_- A toi de jouer ma belle._

_- Entendu. »_

Lana quitte le quatuor et s'avance vers le leader. Une fois face à lui, la rouquine s'exprime.

« _C'est moi qui va avoir la chance de mettre un terme à ta misérable vie et sache que j'attends beaucoup de toi._

_- Je l'imagine et je relève ce défi avec joie. Si jamais je parviens à éliminer un membre de votre guilde, tu te doutes bien que les honneurs et les récompenses tomberont pour moi._

_- Je sais mais je ne pense pas que ce moment arrivera._

_- Tu es bien sûr de toi, femme !_

_- Je n'ai jamais failli face à un homme et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va se produire. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Lana et son adversaire se taisent. L'heure n'est plus à l'échange verbal mais à des assauts physiques. Ils s'observent tandis que leur calme se répand sur l'ensemble de la zone de combat. Les soldats retiennent leur souffle, les sœurs de la guerrière également, même le temps semble avoir suspendu son cours.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent lorsque le premier coup est donné. Il vient du chef des croiseurs. Pour tester les compétences de celle qui se tient face à lui, il use de sa vitesse d'agissement pour la sonner à l'aide de son poing gauche. Malheureusement pour lui, Lana parvient à lui attraper le membre. Par ce geste, elle jauge sa capacité physique et sourit.

« Et tu es devenu le leader de cette équipe ? On se fout de moi ou quoi ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Par ton coup de poing, je viens d'évaluer ta force et crois-moi, on s'est foutu de toi lorsqu'on t'a attribué ce poste. Tu ne ferais même pas de mal à une mouche.

- Petite insolente ! »

L'homme tente de la faire trébucher en balayant ses jambes avec l'une des siennes mais Lana bondit et libère sa main. Elle réalise une pirouette tout en passant au-dessus de la tête de son adversaire et se pose juste derrière lui. Le leader se retourne aussitôt tout en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée. Une fois face à la femme, l'arme est déjà sortie de son fourreau et fend l'air avec une extrême rapidité. Il en faut plus pour impressionner l'ancienne camarade de Kara. Habillement et sereinement, elle parvient à se saisir de la lame entre ses mains.

« Comment ?

- Les épées ne m'inquiètent pas plus que ça et tu vas le découvrir à tes dépends. »

Lana exerce une certaine pression dans ses mains et quelques secondes plus tard, la partie supérieur de la lame va se planter dans le sol, à quelques centimètres de là.

« Incroyable ! »

S'écrit Kara. De son côté, Tara sourit et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Te souviens-tu de son niveau de combativité lorsque tu étais encore des nôtres ? »

La blonde se réfugie dans ses souvenirs pour donner une réponse.

« Oui. Lors de nos entraînements réguliers, Lana essayait à de nombreuses reprises de bloquer les épées mais échouait à chaque fois. Je constate qu'elle a fait de sacrés progrès.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire et je réitère mes propos. Il sera difficile pour toi de toute nous éliminer.

- Je ne vais pas toute vous tuer. Je m'en prendrais uniquement à celle qui pose problème, comme toi, par exemple. »

De la tension naît entre Tara et Kara tandis que le combat qui oppose Lana à son adversaire se poursuit. D'ailleurs, la guerrière pose une interrogation à sa proie.

« Alors ? »

L'homme de guerre balance le reste de son épée au loin et recule de plusieurs pas. Lana le rejoint aussitôt et parvient à l'immobiliser grâce à son visage qui laisse paraître une cruauté sans nom.

« Je vais te faire une confession mon chéri. Je connais déjà l'issue de ce combat et pourtant, je tiens à t'offrir une chance supplémentaire.

- Arrête de m'insulter et bats-toi sérieusement.

- Dit le chef de cette équipe de meurtrier alors qu'il se bat comme une fillette. »

Habité par une rage soudaine suite à ce quolibet, le combattant use une nouvelle fois de son poing pour porter un coup à la jeune demoiselle. Là encore, elle parvient à bloquer son coup et son visage exprime de la colère.

« Allez, tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

Lana n'hésite plus. Elle utilise sa force surhumaine et quelques secondes plus tard, des craquements d'os se font entendre, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, les femmes qui se tiennent à l'écart et qui forment le trio discutent entre elles.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les idées de son supérieur, fait remarquer Tara.

- Moi non plus. » Poursuit Lana.

Soudain, Vaga songe à une éventualité.

« Cette troupe qui se trouve face à nous, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a été envoyé ici pour nous duper.

- La confrérie ? »

S'étonne Tana tandis que son amie hoche positivement de la tête.

« Pourquoi aurait-ils agit de la sorte ? Nous sommes quatre et nous sommes les seules à être sur le terrain. Nos sœurs sont à la confrérie et si ces hommes tentent la moindre action, cette audace leur coutera chère. »

Vaga se rend alors compte que son inquiétude n'a aucune raison d'être. Du coup, elle abandonne cette pensée pour suivre le combat qui oppose Lana à ce colonel.

Celui-ci est à genou et tient sa main brisée dans la seconde. Lana, elle, se tient debout et observe cet homme qui lui fait tant pitié.

« Tes secondes sont comptées et comme je suis d'humeur généreuse, je t'accorde le droit de citer une dernière prière.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Dans ce cas. »

Lana lui attrape le cou comme elle l'avait fait sur un soldat quelques heures plus tôt et soulève son ennemi avec une étonnante facilité. Les pieds de ce dernier quitte le sol et ses yeux, à l'heure actuelle, laissent percevoir de la peur.

« Allez, dis adieu à cette vie sans but ni rêve. »

Une dernière pression et les os qui composent le cou du soldat expérimenté se brisent. Désormais, Lana tient qu'un cadavre tout frais dans sa main et ne perd pas une minute pour l'ouvrir. Le corps tombe lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux mais la guerrière n'y prête guère attention. Là voilà déjà qui se tourne pour faire face au reste de l'équipe.

« L'un d'entre vous veut prendre sa place et me distraire un peu ? »

Les soldats reculent de plusieurs pas et ne souhaitent désormais qu'une seule chose : quitter cet endroit au plus vite afin de préserver leur propre existence.

« Laisse-les partir Lana, je pense qu'ils ont retenu la leçon.

- Je veux bien Tara mais ils ont des dizaines de gens dans ce village et je ne compte pas laisser ce crime impuni.

- Parce que d'avoir éliminé notre chef n'est pas un crime peut-être ?

- Qui vient de dire ça ? »

Lana regarde les hommes pour tenter de découvrir celui qui vient de se montrer courageux en lui balançant une telle réplique. Même si ce garçon a su se montrer brave le cours d'une seconde, son silence à cette question vient de faire voler son courage en éclat.

« Dites-moi les garçons, à part pointez les défauts de l'autre du bout du doigt, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus personne lorsqu'il s'agit d'assurer ses valseuses, je me trompe ? »

Là encore, nouveau silence.

« Allez les gosses, retournez d'où vous venez et faîtes un rapport à votre véritable chef. Lorsque nos routes se croiseront de nouveau, je serais beaucoup moins clémente. »

Et voilà que la troupe commence à se disperser pour évacuer les lieux. Peu de temps après, Lana se retrouve seule en compagnie de ses sœurs et de Kara.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à régler. »

L'ancien membre de la confrérie tourne le dos à ses partenaires et commence à s'éloigner.

« Kara ! »

La blonde s'immobilise et attend de savoir ce que lui veut Tara qui vient tout juste de l'appeler.

« Malgré les différents qui nous oppose, j'ai été heureuse de combattre à tes côtés. Je suis sûre que si tu te décides enfin à te montrer raisonnable, Bara te pardonnerait. »

Lana hoche positivement de la tête pour faire savoir à son amie qu'elle songe pareil tandis que Vaga conserve son flegme. De son côté, Kara sourit tellement la bêtise de Tara la surprend. Il y a quelques minutes, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se battre contre elle si les circonstances auraient été différentes. Là, elle souhaite la revoir parmi le groupe et parle même au nom de Bara. Si cette dernière apprenait la faiblesse de cette guerrière, l'existence de Tara prendrait fin aussitôt.

Ne souhaitant nullement réagir, Kara poursuit son chemin afin de retrouver ses amis. De son côté, Tara ne sait quoi penser mais il est heure pour elle et ses camarades de retourner à la confrérie maintenant que la menace est écartée.

« Partons d'ici les filles. »

Vaga et Lana ne ripostent pas et suivent volontiers leur partenaire de guerre afin de retrouver leur résidence.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kara est de retour auprès de ses compagnons. Elle se trouve en ce moment même dans leur cachette et observe Cassandre qui s'occupe du petit inconsolable. Tout deux se tiennent dans un coin de la grande salle. Le garçonnet est assit sur une chaise tandis que la femme se tient devant lui, les genoux posés sur le sol. L'enfant est dans les bras de l'amie de Kara, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cassandre, ne sachant quoi faire, se contente juste de le maintenir blotti contre sa poitrine. De son côté, Mathieu discute avec la guerrière.

« Nous te remercions énormément pour l'aide dont tu nous as apporté Kara.

- De rien Mathieu mais si la confrérie Astra n'était pas intervenue, j'ignore vraiment ce qui se serait passé. »

Kara ne peut s'empêcher d'observer le petit garçon pour qui elle s'inquiète beaucoup.

« Mathieu, j'aurais une faveux à vous demander.

- Si elle concerne ce petit bout, rassure-toi, il est des nôtres désormais.

- Très bien. Par contre, tu ne serais pas si l'un de vos amis pourrait me garder chez lui le temps de quelques jours ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un et tout porterait à croire que c'est dans cette ville que je dois mener mon enquête.

- Je peux toujours demander aux autres et dès que j'aurais une réponse favorable, je te le ferais savoir.

- Merci. »

Mathieu s'éloigne de Kara et s'approche d'un homme. A son hochement négatif de la tête, la guerrière comprend qu'elle ne pourra pas aller chez lui. Pareil en ce qui concerne le deuxième. Par contre, le troisième se montre davantage généreux. C'est après l'avoir questionné que Mathieu revient auprès de l'ancien membre Astra.

« C'est bon, tu seras hébergé chez le petit Rick.

- Petit ? »

Kara passe rapidement un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule droite de Mathieu et observe son hôte. Celui-ci est un jeune garçon d'environ dix-neuf ans. Ses cheveux sont châtains foncés et ses yeux sont marrons. Par contre, sa peau est extrêmement clair et ce jeune homme présente encore des Karactéristiques juvéniles. Encore un qui a poussé trop vite, ce dit-elle.

« Très bien mais j'ai une question.

- Je t'écoute Kara.

- Ce garçon vit seul ?

- Oui. Ses parents sont morts lors du premier assaut de nos ennemis.

- Et j'imagine qu'il souhaite en découdre ?

- Tout à fait mais nous lui avons confié un rôle important qu'il remplit à la perfection.

- Lequel ?

- On s'est rendu compte en apprenant à le connaître que Rick avait un réseau d'information très étendu dans cette ville. Du coup, lorsque nous avons besoin d'une réponse, nous n'hésitons pas à le solliciter.

- Il est vrai qu'en l'observant attentivement, on peut deviner son Karactère un peu filou.

- Oui mais je te rassure sur un point Kara, ce garçon est vraiment adorable.

- J'en suis convaincu. »

Rick, se sentant observé, tourne son visage en direction de Mathieu et de la guerrière. Là, son regard croise celui de la femme et de suite, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de chacun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mission 4**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque : Moyen âge**

**Section : Espion**

**Asouf**

**Résidence de Rick**

**Chambre d'ami**

Il est huit heures du matin et Kara dort paisiblement dans le lit qui se trouve dans la chambre d'ami de la résidence du petit Rick. La pièce est pauvre en décoration mobilière et les murs sont fait de briques rouges. Toutefois, malgré ce manque de confort, le lit a des draps blancs et secs, sentant bon les fleurs et le propre.

Cela fait bien longtemps que Kara n'avait pas eu droit à un sommeil si profond. Les rayons du soleil qui traversent les vitres de l'unique fenêtre viennent éclairer la pièce. C'est sous cette luminescence matinale que la femme ouvre les paupières. Regardant le plafond, elle a besoin de s'accorder plusieurs secondes afin de retrouver ses esprits.

Lorsque la guerrière est en plein possession de ses moyens, elle soulève le drap qui la recouvre et quitte sa posture allongée pour poser ses pieds sur le sol. Là, en assise, Kara regarde par la fenêtre. De l'autre côté, elle aperçoit le jeune Rick qui revient, tenant un panier rempli sous le bras et affichant un très joli sourire sur ses lèvres.

**Pièce principale**

Rick entre chez lui et ferme soigneusement la porte d'entrée après son passage. Peu après, il traverse la grande pièce qui sert aussi bien de salle à manger que de cuisine et pose son panier sur la grande table en chêne qui trône au milieu de la salle. Le jeune homme s'apprête à vider sa besace lorsque l'ouverture d'une porte se fait entendre.

« Bonjour Rick. »

Le garçon se retourne et fait face à Kara. Cette dernière a eu le temps de revêtir ses vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Kara. »

L'ancien membre de la confrérie regarde le brun et se pose des questions.

« Mademoiselle ?

- Oui. C'est Cassandre qui m'a suggéré de vous appeler ainsi pour m'éviter des problèmes. »

Kara avait oublié que Cassandre aimait rire et qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer des petits tours à ses amis, afin de les distraire un peu. Se souvenant de ce détail, la blonde ne peut s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire. Ce comportement étonne beaucoup Rick qui ne sait quoi dire tandis qu'il faut plusieurs secondes à la femme pour se calmer.

« Tu devrais éviter de suivre les conseils de Cassandre à la lettre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh que oui. »

Kara quitte l'encadrement de la porte de chambre et s'approche du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui tourne le dos et plonge ses mains dans le panier pour en sortir quelque chose enroulé dans un tissu bleu.

« J'ai ce présent à vous remettre de la part de Mathieu. »

L'offrande passe alors des mains de Rick à celles de Kara qui retire doucement les pans de tissu. Une fois l'identité du cadeau connue, la guerrière ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux en grand tout en souriant.

« Des saïs.

- Vous savez les manipuler correctement ?

- Et comment ! »

La femme range ses nouvelles armes en les glissant à l'intérieur de ses bottes en prenant soin de laisser les manches dépasser vers l'extérieur.

« Lorsque je vivais au sein de la confrérie Astra, je possédais des saïs car ces armes symbolisaient mon signe astrologique.

- Le taureau ?

- Exactement. »

A ce moment, le visage de Rick devient sombre, ce qui inquiète la blonde.

« Un souci ?

- Non… enfin si. J'ai vu l'un de mes contacts ce matin et il m'a fait une étrange confession.

- Laquelle ?

- D'après lui, une femme possédait une tenue quasi-identique à la vôtre s'approche actuellement de notre ville.

- Vraiment ? »

Le brun hoche positivement de la tête avant d'entendre une interrogation de son invitée.

« Quelle est la couleur de sa tenue s'il te plait ?

- Jaune.

- La lionne.

- Quoi ? »

Kara s'éloigne de Rick et s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir, elle adresse ces quelques mots à l'informateur.

« Je vais avoir deux missions à te confier.

- Lesquelles ?

- Tout d'abord, tu vas prévenir les habitants de cette ville de rester chez eux tant que je n'aurais pas réglé cette histoire. Ensuite, je vais avoir besoin de tes compétences pour retrouver quelqu'un.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un petit garçon du nom de Joseph.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Et sans prononcer un mot davantage, Kara sort de la maison pour partir à la rencontre de cette femme. De son côté, Rick se dépêche de vider son panier et de ranger les affaires à la bonne place avant de sortir de sa résidence afin de retrouver le petit Joseph.

La gérante de l'auberge arrive à l'entrée du village et s'arrête. Là, elle surveille les environs et est très étonnée de n'y voir personne, pour le moment.

« Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Lorsque Iana se déplace, on peut être sûr que les premiers dégâts sont à constater dès les premières minutes.

- Exactement et je n'ai pas changé de méthode. »

Kara tourne sa tête sur sa droite et remarque que son ennemie fonce directement sur elle. Afin d'éviter cette première offensive, Taurus se contente juste de faire un bond en arrière, afin de se mettre en sécurité. Sa tentative de protection est un franc succès mais voilà que la lionne s'immobilise face à elle.

Cette nouvelle guerrière est magnifique. Toute sa tenue est jaune, comme l'avait dit le contact de son hôte mais ses cheveux sont de la même teinte mais court. Par contre, sa musculature est imposante, résultat de longues heures d'entraînement. Ses mains sont glissées à l'intérieur d'une paire de gants grisâtre et à leurs extrémités se situent de longues griffes en métal, acérées.

« Elle avait raison, tu te trouvais bien par ici, dit-elle.

- Oui et Bala a demandé à son petit minou de faire le sale boulot pour elle, je me trompe ?

- Je ne suis pas un petit minou.

- Mais bien sûr. En tout cas, si je m'en souviens bien, tu n'as jamais eu le dessus sur moi lors de notre entraînement alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

- Pour t'exécuter.

- Dans ce cas. »

Kara s'accroupit et pose ses mains sur les manches de ses nouvelles armes. Ensuite, elle se relève et présente les lames majeures à son adversaire.

« Je t'attends Iana.

- Aucun problème. »

Ni une ni deux, la guerrière a la musculature large fonce sur Kara, toutes griffes dehors. La gérante s'écarte au dernier moment et profite de cette occasion pour donner un coup de genou dans le ventre de son ancienne sœur.

Dans leur passé commun, Iana avait toujours le souffle coupé lorsque Taurus lui donnait un tel coup. Avec un peu de chance, cette lionne n'a pas songé à s'endurcir de ce côté et forcément, ce combat sera très vite terminé.

Grossière erreur ! Iana ne se plie pas en deux. Pire : elle se saisit de la jambe de Kara et lève son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je savais très bien que tu tomberais dans ce piège grotesque.

- Je constate que tu as fait des progrès, petit minou. »

Ce quolibet a le don d'énerver le membre de la confrérie. Celui-ci libère le membre de Kara et lève ses griffes pour la frapper. Iana y parvient en se montrant habile et parvient à lui entailler sa tenue au niveau de la taille. Pire encore, lorsqu'elle arrive à la hauteur de son dos, la lionne n'hésite pas à user de sa force pour la frapper violemment avec son poing droit. Suite à cet assaut physique, Kara pose les genoux au sol et tente de surmonter les douleurs qui agressent son corps.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Quoi donc Kara ?

- Ton niveau… il n'a rien à avoir avec celui que tu possédais.

- Tu crois quoi ? Tu pensais peut-être que Bala allait nous offrir des vacances suite à ton départ ? Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote. »

Iana attrape la tête de Kara dans l'une de ses mains et la précipite violemment contre le sol. La guerrière qui a juré d'avoir la peau de tous les membres Astra se retrouve sonné.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de Cassandre…

Cassandre est seule dans la pièce principale de sa résidence et s'occupe actuellement du petit garçon qu'elle a recueilli. Celui-ci, encore très choqué par la disparition brutale de sa mère, n'a toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. L'amie de Kara s'approche alors de lui, un bol de bouilli dans les mains. Elle dépose le repas matinal devant l'enfant et s'installe sur la chaise la plus proche de la sienne.

« Allez, mange un peu. »

Bien sûr, aucune réaction. Le garçonnet a la tête baissée et son esprit ne lui laisse aucun moment de tranquillité. Sans cesse, il se repasse la scène concernant la mort tragique de sa maman. Il a peur, il ne se sent plus en sécurité. Ses nuits sont perturbées par des songes inquiétants. Bien sûr, Cassandre ne sait trop quoi faire pour l'aider. Après tout, elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants et l'avoir recueilli sous son toit est sa première expérience en tant que pseudo mère.

« C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle lui pose cette question et comme d'habitude, elle ne reçoit aucune réponse au retour. Cette femme ne se lasse pas, elle juge plutôt utile de se montrer patiente.

A l'entrée du village, le combat entre Kara et Iana se poursuit. La première est allongée ventre contre le sol, évanouit. Son adversaire n'y a pas été de main morte en renouvelant son dernier geste de brutalité plus d'une dizaine de fois. Désormais, Iana se tient debout et son sourire de triomphe sur ses lèvres résume le sentiment de fierté qui l'habite en ce moment.

« Bala sera heureuse d'apprendre que le cas « Kara » n'est plus d'actualité. A mon avis, elle me nommera général de son armée. »

Iana se penche en avant et lève sa main droite armée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Adieu Kara. »

Au moment où Iana s'apprêtait à frapper la pauvre femme, son visage est traversé d'un rictus de douleur.

« Quoi ? »

Iana libère Kara qui tombe une nouvelle fois sur le sol et porte ses mains jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Là, ses doigts rencontrent une matière froide ayant un manche. La guerrière, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, se retourne et voit un jeune homme lui faire face.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de me retirer cette victoire. »

Le garçon qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle n'est autre que Rick qui s'inquiétait pour Kara. Pour la protéger, il n'a pas hésité à lancer son poignard dans le dos de Iana. Le brun y a mit une telle force dans sa tentative que la lame s'est plongée jusqu'à dans la moelle épinière du membre Astra. La lionne s'écroule et n'a pas la force d'empêcher ses paupières de se fermer. Peu de temps après, la vie qui animait le corps de Iana n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Chevalier servant, Rick se dépêche de courir vers Kara pour freiner sa cadence à quelques centimètres d'elle. Délicatement, il l'a prend dans ses bras et quitte la zone de combat pour porter l'aubergiste jusqu'à une certaine résidence.

Résidence de Cassandre.

L'amie de Kara est toujours assise près du petit garçon qui n'a toujours rien dit. Néanmoins, sa bouillie est entamée.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir manger un peu plus ? » Demande-t-elle.

Cette fois, l'enfant répond non en secouant la tête. D'habitude, il se réfugie dans son silence et c'est ainsi du matin jusqu'au soir. Visiblement, le rejeton ne devrait plus trop tarder à s'exprimer, ce qui rassure Cassandre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu mangeras mieux plus tard. » Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur la chevelure du bambin. Là, Cassandre laisse son affection s'exprimer puisqu'elle se permet de le caresser.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas et voilà que l'enfant se met à hurler de peur. Cassandre s'empresse de foncer sur lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers l'issue et remarque que son visiteur n'est autre que Rick, portant Kara dans ses bras, toujours inerte.

« Rick, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je te dirais tout plus tard mais dis-moi où je peux l'installer ?

- Sur la table, je vais m'occuper de ses blessures maintenant. »

Cassandre libère son petit protégé et traverse la grande salle tandis que Rick s'approche de la table et allonge Kara dessus. Cette dernière est toujours inconsciente mais voilà qu'elle prononce un prénom.

« Sara. »

Le garçonnet, qui était toujours en train de crier, cesse de s'exprimer de cette façon. Kara répète le prénom dans son sommeil et désormais, l'enfant se montre silencieux. Cassandre revient auprès de la table avec un baquet d'eau fraîche et un linge propre. Rapidement, elle commence à nettoyer le visage de Kara tout en donnant une directive à Rick.

« Va fermer la porte.

- Entendu. »

Le jeune homme s'exécute tandis que Kara parle toujours dans son mal-être.

« Sara.

- C'est ma grande sœur. »

Dit enfin le petit bout de chou. Cassandre est très étonnée de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et décide de profiter pleinement de l'occasion offerte pour en savoir davantage sur le garçon.

« Sara est ta grande sœur ? Commence-t-elle.

- Oui, répond l'enfant.

- Et tu sais où elle est ?

- Chez des dames très méchantes. »

Cassandre se demande s'il ne parle pas des membres Astra.

« Tu te souviens comment elles étaient habillées ?

- Comme elle. »

Kara est alors montrée du doigt par le petit protégé de sa soigneuse. Cette dernière poursuit.

« On va essayé de la retrouver mais pour nous aider, il serait bien qu'on sache ton prénom, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si.

- Alors, dis-moi mon grand, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Joseph madame. »

Et voilà, Cassandre a réussi à établir un premier contact avec le petit Joseph. Elle juge que cette première fois est déjà bien assez pour le petit homme et songe désormais à le laisser tranquille. Maintenant, elle se concentre davantage sur le nettoyage des plaies de Kara.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé Rick ?

- Une femme portant la même tenue qu'elle est arrivée au village. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi mais Kara tenait absolument à partir à sa rencontre.

- Je vois. Peux-tu me décrire l'arme de l'autre guerrière ?

- Des gants avec …

- … des griffes acérées. Visiblement, Kara a eu affaire à la lionne. Je suis étonnée qu'elle soit encore en vie.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que celle qui est arrivée jusqu'ici était un membre Astra ?

- Exactement. Comment la lionne est-elle morte ?

- Je l'ai poignardé.

- Quoi ? »

Cassandre cesse la toilette de Kara pour regarder Rick droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne comprend pas sa réaction.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- D'autres membres Astra étaient dans les parages ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

- Tu ne penses pas ? Espèce d'idiot. Trouve tes amis et rassure-toi de cette information sur le champ.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Voyant qu'il ne doit pas insister, Rick s'éloigne de Cassandre pour sortir rapidement de la maison. De son côté, la propriétaire de la maison poursuit sa tâche auprès de son amie inconsciente.

« Kara, j'ignore si tu m'entends mais je compte sur toi pour faire le ménage parmi tes anciennes sœurs car maintenant que Rick a tué l'une d'entre elles, j'ai peur d'éventuelles représailles. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Mission 5**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque : Moyen âge**

**Section : Espion**

**Tyr et Alep**

**Matin**

**Demeure de Kara**

Le soleil commence tout juste de se lever à l'horizon et une silhouette marche sur le sentier qui mène à la résidence de Kara. Aux alentours, tout est calme et le village qui se trouve non loin de là se réveille tout doucement. Cette personne qui avance tranquillement vers la demeure isolée n'est autre que sa propriétaire elle-même. L'ancien membre de la confrérie Astra revient chez elle car sa mission concernant les recherches du frère de Sara viennent de s'achever. Sachant très bien que sa vie loin d'être stable ne lui permettrait pas de pouvoir élever un si jeune rejeton, Kara a préféré le confier à son amie qui serait à même de lui fournir une existence bien plus calme.

Il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres qui séparent l'aubergiste de sa demeure lorsque des pas dans son dos se font entendre. De suite, la guerrière s'immobilise et ne se donne même pas la peine de se retourner.

« J'ignore qui vous êtes mais je vous conseille de partir au plus vite.

- Même moi ? »

Au son de cette voix, Kara se retourne et voit une nouvelle sœur Astra lui faire face. Cette dernière dépasse le mètre quatre-vingt, ses cheveux sont coiffés à la garçonne et de couleur noire tandis que sa tenue est entièrement violette. Sur ses bras, deux petits boucliers d'or et autour de sa taille, une ceinture présentant deux épées.

« Libra ?

- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? »

Kara ignore si elle doit se relâcher ou rester sur ses gardes. Cependant, elle ne tient pas à rester ici longtemps car se maintenir debout avec ses blessures ne l'aident pas à garder la forme. D'ailleurs, son ancienne sœur aperçoit les bandes médicinales et se montre inquiète.

« Ton combat avec Léo a été si difficile que cela ?

- Ouais. Faut croire que vos séances d'entraînement sont devenues beaucoup plus difficile qu'auparavant. Je vous félicite mais même avec ça, Léo est morte et je ne tiens pas à en parler. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir te laisser car je suis fatiguée.

- C'est ce que je vois mais si je viens te voir, c'est pour une unique raison. »

Kara voit de suite de quoi veut lui parler son amie.

« Le renversement de Bala ?

- Exactement.

- On en discutera un autre jour car là, je veux me reposer.

- Très bien. Je vais tenter de me trouver une chambre dans ce charmant village et je repasserai dans quelques jours. »

Celle qui représente le signe de la balance tourne le dos à Kara et commence à s'éloigner lorsque celle-ci se pose des questions.

« Attends, comment se fait-il que tu peux t'absenter aussi longtemps alors que ta visite doit rester secrète ? »

Libra s'immobilise mais ne se donne pas la peine de bouger pour faire face à son ancienne camarade de confrérie.

« J'ai fait croire à Bala que je voulais me charger de ton cas et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu obtenir ma permission d'absence.

- Je vois mais comment vas-tu faire pour y retourner ?

- J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question. Si je suis absente pendant un mois complet, tu te doutes bien qu'elle va envoyer une autre personne pour se charger de toi. Il me restera plus qu'à l'éliminer, revenir auprès de Bala dans un sale état et lui faire croire que tu es devenue plus coriace qu'auparavant.

- Je souhaite qu'elle tombe facilement dans le panneau.

- Moi aussi car si ce n'est pas le cas, mes boucliers ne serviront pas à grand-chose face à nos anciennes sœurs.

- Ouais même si j'ai une information à te donner qui risque de changer la donne. »

Cette fois, Libra se retourne pour faire face à Kara.

« Une information ?

- Oui mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Là, pour l'heure, j'ai surtout envie de me reposer.

- Entendu. Veux-tu qu'on se donne un jour ou une heure pour se retrouver ?

- Non. Si je souhaite prendre contact avec toi, tu le sauras assez rapidement.

- Très bien. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que les deux femmes se séparent. Kara glisse l'une de ses mains dans la poche droite de sa tenue et en sort la clef de sa maison. Tandis qu'elle glisse la pièce de métal dans la serrure, Libra s'éloigne tout en se dirigeant vers le village qui se trouve au pied du sentier.

Pendant une semaine, Libra attend la visite de Taurus mais cette dernière ne semble pas vouloir se montrer. Kara sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de cette sœur puisqu'elles convoitent la même chose : Eliminer Bala pour la confrérie Astra n'existe plus. Ce groupe a déjà fait beaucoup de mal dans le passé en brisant de nombreuses familles, en tuant des gens, en volant des œuvres d'arts et la liste de leurs méfaits est encore bien longue. Il est grand temps que cette confrérie disparaisse pour de bon pour que des milliers de gens puissent vivre tranquillement, sans ressentir la moindre peur à chaque fois qu'ils réalisent une action ou adoptent une décision. C'est pour ça que Kara mène une guerre contre ces femmes qui lui ont tout apprit, en se foutant complètement de passer pour une ingrate aux yeux de tierces personnes.

Un matin paisible, Libra est assise sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour d'une table en acier et boit tranquillement un café à la terrasse d'une seconde auberge. Cette femme a même réussit à se mêler aux autres habitants bien qu'elle conserve en permanence sa tenue sur son corps. Toutefois, n'ayant réalisé aucun acte de cruauté, les villageois ont bien comprit qu'elle n'était pas comme ses sœurs restées auprès de Bala. De plus, ils commencent à être habitué de voir ces femmes se repentirent depuis que Kara mène une vie paisible à leurs côtés.

Attrapant la tasse et l'a portant à ses lèvres, Libra avale une gorgée lorsqu'une personne se place face à elle.

« Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue Libra mais mon rétablissement total était une priorité à mes yeux. Maintenant que mes plaies se sont toutes refermées, nous pouvons enfin discuter. »

Paisiblement, l'exécutrice pose sa tasse sur la table et lève son visage vers celui de Kara.

« Personne ne t'empêche de t'assoir ma chérie. Veux-tu que je t'offre une tasse de cette délicieuse boisson ?

- Non merci. Je tiens une auberge moi aussi et je ne tiens pas à faire vivre la concurrence. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas devoir rester longtemps car cela fait un moment que je me suis absentée de ce village et il serait bien que je retrouve cette vie tranquille à laquelle je me suis habituée.

- Je reconnais bien ton goût pour la beauté Kara. Ce village possède des dizaines de personnes toutes aussi attachantes les unes que les autres. Je comprends pourquoi tu nous as quittés.

- Ouais et si je devais recommencer, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. »

Même si elle refuse une tasse, Kara se pose sur l'une des chaises libres et attend que son ami lui adresse la parole, ce qu'elle fait très rapidement.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées, tu m'as dit que tu avais une information à me communiquer, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui et comme j'ai su si bien te le dire, j'ai un peu peur que du ménage soit fait parmi les suivantes de Bala.

- Voilà qui promet un peu de mouvements dans les jours à venir.

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Et c'est avec un bien joli sourire sur ses lèvres que Kara libère cette question.

« Te souviens-tu de cette petite équipe que Bala a envoyé en équipe punitive, il y a de cela quelques jours ?

- Avec Vaga dans la troupe ?

- Oui.

- Et comment que je m'en souviens puisque j'avais demandé à Bala de me rajouter dans ce corps et bien sûr, elle a refusé. »

Kara ne poursuit pas sur cette conversation puisque les bavardages supplémentaires de Libra sont totalement inutiles. Elle aiguille l'échange vers son sens premier.

« Dis-toi que les deux guerrières qui ont accompagné Vaga m'ont demandé de rejoindre la confrérie.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne Libra.

- Oui et tu pourras poser la question à Vaga pour être sûre de la véracité de mes dires. Tu comprends pourquoi je dis que Bala risque de faire du ménage parmi ses troupes.

- Ouais. De plus, si Vaga nous rejoint pour que notre duo soit un trio, Bala n'aura plus beaucoup de personnes autour d'elle sur qui compter. En clair, elle sera à notre merci. »

A ce moment, Libra se montre soucieuse, ce qui n'échappe pas à Kara.

« Un souci ?

- Oui et non. Depuis quelques jours, Bara reçoit la visite d'un homme depuis plusieurs jours et ses passages sont de plus en plus fréquents.

- Tu soupçonnes Bala de préparer quelque chose dans le dos de nos sœurs ?

- Venant de sa part, cela ne serait pas surprenant n'est-ce pas ? »

Kara et son amie sentent que Bala manigance un coup foireux mais tant qu'elles n'ont pas de preuve, les deux femmes ne peuvent rien prouver. Toutefois, l'aubergiste est tracassée et n'hésite pas à poser une question à sa camarade.

« Dis-moi ?

- Oui Kara ?

- Tu vas rester ici le temps qu'une autre sœur se pointe ou tu vas rentrer à la confrérie ?

- Rentrer alors que je suis dans ce merveilleux petit village depuis plusieurs jours déjà ? N'y pense même pas. On attend la troisième, on la coince et on la bute.

- Entendu. Ce plan me plait parfaitement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Et si cette troisième sœur s'avère être Vaga ? »

Kara n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité. Cependant, au lieu de s'inquiéter comme elle devait le faire normalement, elle se veut plutôt rassurante.

« Bala ne s'amuserait pas à ça sachant qu'elle perdrait encore le contrôle sur l'une de ses sbires. Pour l'heure, elle a encore besoin d'un maximum de nos sœurs autour de sa personne et perdre trois agents serait une sacrée perte. Je sais que la prochaine qui sera dans ce village d'ici quelques jours sera tout sauf Vaga.

- Qui dans ce cas ?

- Je l'ignore mais de toute façon, si c'est Sagittarius, elle ne fera pas long feu contre moi.

- Parce qu'elle est inapte à se défendre lorsque son adversaire est près d'elle ?

- Tout à fait. »

Suite à cette réponse, Libra ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappe pas à la blonde qui se trouve en face d'elle.

« Tu penses peut-être que Sagittarius n'a pas corrigé ce défaut après ton départ ?

- Après ce que j'ai vu lorsqu'elle faisait partie du corps expéditif, j'ai des raisons de douter.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer un seul instant que c'était pour baisser ta garde car elle a agit de cette façon ?

- Quoi ? Si c'est la raison, cela voudrait dire qu'elle savait que je serais là-bas.

- Enfin, tu te réveilles. »

Dit Libra avant de porter une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres pour en avaler plusieurs gorgées. De son côté, Kara n'arrête pas de réfléchir.

« Si Sagittarius connaissait ma présence à Tyr, cela voudrait dire qu'une autre de nos sœurs était sur le terrain sans que je me doute une seule seconde. Dans ce cas, qui aurait pu lui fournir cette information ? »

Kara cherche parmi les membres Astra encore vivant mais la réponse ne lui vient pas à la bouche. Soudain, la blonde songe à un détail qui l'inquiète beaucoup.

« Au fait, comment savait-tu que je vivais ici ? »

Tranquillement, Libra pose sa tasse de café et répond paisiblement à Kara.

« Je t'ai suivi, tout simplement.

- Et tu as commencé à me suivre d'où ?

- De Tyr.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a dit à Bala que je me trouvais là-bas ?

- Je me devais d'obéir à ses ordres si je ne voulais pas éveiller le moindre de ses soupçons. »

Vivement, Kara enferme ses doigts de sa main droite autour de son anneau de métal, le détache de sa ceinture et le porte sous le cou de Libra, en attrapant cette dernière par le col.

« C'est toi qui est chargée de m'éliminer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Kara.

- Menteuse.

- Je t'assure, si tu veux me tuer maintenant, tu feras la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tôt ou tard, nous pourrons renverser Bala ensemble et que si tu te débarrasse de moi, tu auras davantage de difficultés.

- Je me tape déjà tout le boulot et il est clair que vous me posez beaucoup plus de soucis que prévu. »

Et sans la prévenir, Libra use de sa rapidité pour donner un violent coup de poing au ventre de Kara. Sous sa tenue, à cet endroit, une plaie qui ne s'est pas encore totalement refermée, comme c'est le cas pour les autres. Forcément, à cause du coup porté par Libra, une violente douleur se libère complètement dans l'abdomen de Kara. Sous cette souffrance, Kara n'a pas d'autres choix que de libérer son ancienne sœur pour porter ses mains sur son ventre. Tandis qu'elle tente d'avoir le dessus sur cette douleur, Libra se lève de sa chaise et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Je vais devoir t'entraîner Kara car si tu restes à ce niveau, tu seras davantage un boulet qu'une aide précieuse. De plus, j'ai autre chose à faire que te garder constamment à l'œil. »

Suite à ce spectacle, plusieurs villageois se sont rassemblés autour des deux femmes et tandis que Kara se remet du coup, son amie se tourne vers ces derniers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je donnais simplement une leçon à Kara pour juger de ses compétences physiques et visiblement, j'ai bien fait de venir parmi vous. »

Ensuite, Libra se tourne vers Kara.

« On commence l'entraînement cet après-midi et je te conseille de te tenir prête car je ne retiendrai pas mes coups.

- Tant mieux car moi non plus. »

Et ce sont sur ces dernières paroles que la guerrière de la Balance s'éloigne de la terrasse pour se préparer à la première leçon qu'elle va donner à Kara plus tard dans la journée. Au loin, assise sur une branche d'un arbre se trouvant à plusieurs mètres de la terrasse de l'auberge, une silhouette féminine se trouve là. Cette personne a suivi toute la scène et ne peut s'empêcher d'y aller de son petit commentaire mais à voix basse.

« Kara n'est pas au mieux de sa forme et Libra s'entête à vouloir l'entraîner ? Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. »

Quelques secondes passent avant que l'ombre poursuit son dialogue mais cette fois, elle s'adresse à une autre personne.

« Puis-je avoir ton avis soeurette ?

- Bien sûr et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- Dans ce cas, que devons-nous faire ?

- Laisse-moi sortir complètement. Je me charge de Kara et de Libra pendant que toi, tu iras retrouver Bala pour lui raconter ce que tu as vu. Si jamais nos deux amies parviennent à m'éliminer, elles baisseront leur garde et à ce moment, tu pourras faire ton retour dans le seul objectif de remplir la nouvelle mission que t'aura donné notre chère maitresse.

- Très bonne idée.

- N'est-ce pas ? Allez, dépêche-toi de te trouver un endroit sur le sol isolé de tous pour que je puisse sortir.

- Entendu. »

Le calme revient et voilà que le nouveau membre Astra se laisse volontairement tombé de sa branche pour se poser sur le sol. Une fois ses pieds sur la terre ferme, l'agent cherche de son regard une zone tranquille et localise une maison qui semble totalement abandonnée.

« Parfait. »

Rapidement, elle s'approche de la résidence délaissée et donne un violent coup de pieds sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci vole en éclat et tandis que les derniers morceaux de bois tombent sur le sol, la guerrière évolue déjà dans la première pièce. Une fois bien à l'ombre, elle croise ses bras devant son torse et se penche légèrement en avant. A ce moment, des bosses commencent à pousser sur son dos, ce qui provoque l'apparition de plusieurs gouttes de sueur sur le front de la principale concernée. Tout à coup, la voix féminine se fait une nouvelle fois entendre.

« Tu aurais pu penser à retirer le tissu.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai complètement oublié.

- J'espère que je ne vais pas suffoquer avant de poser les pieds sur le sol. »

Aussitôt cette crainte exprimée, un bruit de tissu déchiré se fait entendre. Des pieds font leur apparition et se pose derrière ceux de l'agent Astra. Quelques secondes plus tard, une seconde guerrière se tient auprès de la première, trop concentrée à utiliser son don naturel pour refermer l'énorme plaie qui se trouve dans son dos.

« Ca va aller Hara ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Raha. »

Tandis que Hara fait disparaitre sa blessure, sa jumelle s'avance jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure pour être sûre que personne s'approche des lieux. Plusieurs minutes passent lorsque la guerrière Astra se met correctement debout, faisant disparaitre la sueur de son front avec le revers de son bras droit.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas agit de concert.

- Ouais et à part Bala, personne n'est au courant à propos de ce joli secret. Maintenant que les sœurs Gemini sont sur le terrain, que la mission commence.

- Avec plaisir. »

Raha est la première à sortir complètement de la maison tandis que sa sœur s'avère être la seconde. Tandis que le double emprunte le chemin qui mène à la résidence de Kara, sa frangine prend le chemin opposé afin de se rendre dans le village. Là, elle espère trouver un cheval qu'elle pourra voler à un pauvre villageois dans le but de se rendre à la confrérie le plus rapidement possible. Si jamais le propriétaire de l'animal pose des soucis, Hara n'hésitera pas à le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mission 6**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque : Moyen âge**

**Section : Espion**

A la confrérie Astra…

Bala est assise sur une magnifique chaise en bois qui pourrait passer pour un trône si des ornements dorés étaient présents. A ses pieds est prosternée une autre combattante de la confrérie, portant un ensemble en cuir bleu foncé. Elle est blonde et ses cheveux sont courts, coiffés en bataille. Le visage baissé et les yeux fermés, cette guerrière loue sa fidélité et son obéissance à celle qui dirige cette confrérie qui commence à s'affaiblir doucement.

« J'espère que les jumelles vont réussir cette mission car savoir cette Kara toujours vivante m'exaspère vraiment, dit Bala.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elles échoueraient. A la base, Hara est très forte physiquement et je n'ose imaginer sa puissance lorsqu'elle est en compagnie de sa sœur. D'ailleurs… »

Celle qui se trouve aux pieds de Bala se pose subitement une question.

« Je me souviens que cette fille n'a jamais eu besoin d'entraînement pour développer sa force. Comment se fait-il ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

- Quoi ? »

Bala sourit et hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Comme tu le sais, je suis en train de négocier actuellement avec l'empereur de ce pays et grâce à ces discussions, il m'a offert un cadeau afin que je puisse imposer mon règne sur les environs.

- Hara ?

- Exactement. Dans les sous-sols du palais appartenant à cet empereur se trouve un laboratoire secret dans lequel sont menées différentes expériences. Bien sûr, très peu de personnes sont au courant de cette information et je compte sur toi pour te faire discrète.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le demander ma reine. »

Oui, Bala a toujours une certaine emprise sur plusieurs membres de sa confrérie et cela la rassure au plus haut point. Suite à cette constatation, la dirigeante poursuit dans ses explications.

« Hara est le résultat de l'une de ses expériences. »

Suite à cette révélation, la blonde lève son visage pour regarder sa supérieure droit dans les yeux. Bien sûr, la femme à la tenue bleue ne peut prononcer davantage de mots étant sous le coup de la surprise.

« Si Hara la souhaitait, elle pourrait nous éliminer même en lui opposant la plus formidable des ripostes.

- Et ce n'est pas dangereux d'avoir accepté un tel présent parmi nous ?

- Non et cela fait un moment que cette créature vit dans ses murs. Si elle était une menace, il y aurait longtemps qu'elle serait passée à l'action, tu ne crois pas Sana ? »

Cette dernière ne dit rien car des multitudes de questions se bousculent dans son esprit. Tout à coup, des pas venant de l'entrée de l'immense salle se font entendre. Bala regarde dans cette direction et remarque la présence de Vaga.

« Un souci ? Lui demande Bala.

- L'empereur est là et souhaite vous voir.

- Très bien Vaga. »

Ariès regarde alors celle qui se situe à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Scorpius, peux-tu me laisser seule s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. »

Scorpius baisse son visage pour saluer sa supérieure et se lève juste après. Ensuite, elle lui tourne le dos et marche vers la sortie de la pièce, là où se trouve Vaga. Ensemble, les deux femmes quittent la salle afin que Bala puisse discuter tranquillement avec son visiteur.

Le lendemain matin, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, Kara et Libra sortent de la demeure de la première et restent juste devant l'entrée de la maison.

« Tu vas te rendre à cet auberge ? Questionne l'invitée de la blonde.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne va pas s'ouvrir toute seule.

- Bonjour. »

Kara et Libra tournent leur tête en direction de cette nouvelle voix féminine qui vient de se faire entendre. Face aux deux guerrières se tiennent Raha.

« Hara ? Fait l'aubergiste.

- Non, se contente-t-elle de répondre.

- C'est donc Raha.

- Exactement, répond la jumelle d'Hara. Par contre, je suis surprise de te voir ici Libra alors que tu avais reçu l'ordre d'éliminer Kara.

- Je sais mais il m'est difficile de causer du tracas à une amie.

- Une amie ? Voyez-vous ça. »

Et là, Raha éclate de rire tandis qu'elle transmet l'information à sa sœur qui vient tout juste de faire le quart du chemin la conduisant à la confrérie Astra. Lorsque la guerrière retrouve son sérieux, elle ne se prive pas de mettre les deux filles au courant de sa manigance.

« Vous l'ignorez complètement mais je viens de mettre ma sœur au courant. »

De suite, Kara regarde autour d'elle mais ne remarque pas la présence d'Hara. Son comportement prudent fait sourire Raha, ce qui déplait fortement à Libra.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Ton amie qui cherche désespérément ma sœur alors qu'elle est en route pour la confrérie à l'heure où je vous parle.

- Quoi ? S'étonne Kara. Comment peut-elle être au courant alors qu'elle est aussi éloignée de nous ?

- Vous découvrirez cette réponse bientôt. »

Raha pointe ses mains grandes ouvertes vers les deux guerrières.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie les filles mais j'ai hâte de remplir cette mission, pas vous ? »

Libra se poste en garde ainsi que Kara. Tout à coup, un petit cercle se dessine au centre des paumes de Raha et s'ouvrent aussitôt, ce qui provoque la stupéfaction chez les deux femmes.

« Depuis quand sait-elle faire ça ? S'interroge Libra.

- Je ne sais pas mais si on réfléchit bien, on n'a jamais su grand-chose sur cette guerrière. »

L'amie de Kara se rend compte que cette dernière a totalement raison. Les sœurs Gemini ont toujours été une énigme au sein de la confrérie et lorsqu'elles posaient la question à Bala, celle-ci se contentait de leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Cette femme connaissait-elle les véritables compétences de ces jumelles maléfiques ? Kara et Libra n'ont pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions lorsqu'elles voient le centre des mains de Raha s'illuminer.

« Fais attention Kara, je ne sens pas du tout cette attaque.

- Moi non plus et je te conseille de t'échapper au lieu de tester la résistance de tes boucliers.

- Arrête de dire des conneries. Mes protections ont toujours tenu le choc et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elles vont me lâcher.

- Très bien mais tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Soudain, deux détonations se font entendre dans les environs, provoquant l'envolée des oiseaux qui se reposaient sur les branches des arbres se situant à proximité de la zone de combat. Kara et Libra sont au sol mais ne présentent aucune blessure. A plusieurs centimètres d'elle, Raha qui est toujours debout mais de la fumée s'échappe de ses trous dont la lueur a mystérieusement disparu.

« Vous avez bien fait de vous écarter au bon moment, ressent le besoin de dire la jumelle d'Hara.

- Tu vas voir. »

Kara se relève très vite et fonce sur Raha, sous les yeux effrayés de Libra.

« Non Kara, ne tente rien contre elle. »

Sur la moitié du chemin, l'aubergiste retire son disque de métal qui était glissé sous sa ceinture et l'envoie sur Gemini. Celle-ci, loin d'être inquiète, se contente de lever son bras droit devant son visage et c'est sur ce membre que l'arme ricoche. Un bruit métallique se fait alors entendre et voilà que Kara récupère son chakram, cessant d'avancer à toute hâte vers son adversaire. Gemini n'a aucune blessure sur son bras et paisiblement, elle l'abaisse le long de son corps.

« Mais … S'inquiète la résidente du village.

- Et oui ma chérie. Tu pourras tenter tout ce que tu voudras, jamais je ne serais blessée. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous tuer pour que le règne Astra continue de vivre sans être inquiété. »

Pendant ce temps, Libra s'est relevée à son tour et réfléchit depuis un moment. Au fur et à mesure que le combat progresse sur la durée, la guerrière obtient des informations sur son adversaire et tente de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Avoue Hara, tu n'es pas humaine n'est-ce pas ? Demande la guerrière aux boucliers.

- Ne dis pas de con…

- Tu as vu juste Libra. »

Kara reste bouche bée suite à cette révélation, ce qui n'est pas le cas de sa camarade qui se tient dans son dos. Raha décide de se confier un peu.

« Sous cette peau se trouve un squelette entièrement fait d'un métal très résistant et je n'ai pas de cœur comme vous deux mais un objet cylindrique que l'on nomme une pile.

- Tu es donc ? Interroge Kara.

- Mes créateurs planchent actuellement sur le nom à donner sur ceux de ma race mais pour le moment, le terme « cyborg » semble convenable.

- Cyborg ? »

Et Raha acquiesce avant de poursuivre.

« C'est pour cette raison que Hara n'a jamais eu besoin d'entraînement pour renforcer sa masse musculaire, contrairement à vous autres. De plus, nous possédons toute une panoplie d'armes dans chaque partie de nos corps, ce qui fait de nous de véritables machines à tuer. »

Dans un sourire, elle termine.

« En clair, nous sommes parfaites sur le plan du combat.

- Je ne pense pas, lui répond Libra.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Si vraiment tu es si forte que tu le prétends, je te mets au défi.

- Libra ! » Hurle Kara.

La guerrière aux boucliers s'avance pour dépasser Kara. Là, elle s'adresse à celle-ci sans la regarder.

« Ecarte-toi Kara.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Les boucliers de la balance sont réputés pour être les plus puissants de toutes les protections que compte cette planète. Si j'arrive à lui prouver qu'elle est tout sauf invincible, nous pourront croire qu'une victoire est possible. »

De son côté, Raha attend que les deux femmes se décident.

« Et si jamais tu te trompes Libra ? Lui demande l'aubergiste.

- Dans ce cas, sache que j'étais très heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- Quoi ?

- Maintenant, écarte-toi ! »

Devinant très bien la motivation et la décision de son amie, Taurus décide de se montrer docile en s'éloignant de sa camarade. Maintenant qu'elle s'est mise en sécurité, Libra va pouvoir agir à sa guise et ne se prive pas pour provoquer Gemini.

« Allez, montre-toi moi ce que tu vaux réellement.

- Comme tu veux mais je regrette que cette rencontre s'achève aussi vite. »

Gemini pointe ses deux mains vers Libra lorsque les membres se détachent de ses poignets pour tomber sur le sol. Plus loin, Kara est effrayée par les nombreuses capacités que présente Raha sans le moindre scrupule. Si cette chose qui se tient devant elle se nomme Cyborg, de quoi cette créature est-elle réellement capable et surtout, d'où vient-elle ? Est-ce que ces deux sœurs jumelles sont les uniques représentantes de leur caste ?

Libra lève ses bras à hauteur de sa poitrine tandis que Gemini la vise avec les deux trous qui font place à l'intérieur des poignets.

« Dans le laboratoire d'où je viens, mon créature nomme cette arme des canons.

- Des canons ? S'inquiète Libra.

- Oui. La puissance de feu que dégage cette création n'a rien à avoir avec la tentative de tout à l'heure. Petite démonstration. »

Et voilà que l'intérieur des poignets s'illumine d'une belle lueur jaunâtre avant que deux missiles s'en échappent, fonçant tout droit sur la guerrière aux protections. Malgré la force de frappe que peuvent provoquer les deux projectiles, leur déplacement dans les airs se fait lentement. C'est suffisamment assez pour Libra qui suit attentivement leur moindre mouvement. Au moment où les obus allaient la frapper, la guerrière lève ses boucliers à temps et au contact des objets de métaux, une formidable explosion se produit. Suite à l'onde de choc, de la poussière se soulève du sol et fait disparaître le membre Astra.

« Libra ! »

Kara commence à prendre peur et attend que le nuage de poussières se dissipe suffisamment pour savoir si son amie a pu échapper à cette attaque. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement et les craintes de voir une femme dans un triste état est la vision que Kara se prépare à découvrir. Plus loin, Raha qui ne s'inquiète nullement, ayant une confiance totale sur la puissance de ses armes. D'ailleurs, ses mains qui reposent sur le sol voient des pattes en acier sortir de chaque doigt. A l'aide de ses extrémités, les membres montent sur Raha et plusieurs secondes après, les voilà de nouveaux coller au bout des bras du Cyborg.

« Allez, à ton tour d'y passer Kara. »

Dit-elle en quittant l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour rejoindre l'aubergiste. Celle-ci ne bouge pas, terrorisée par la dernière attaque qu'a lancée Gemini sur son amie. Le nuage de poussières n'est toujours pas retombée et Kara ne le quitte pas des yeux, nourrissant un infime espoir de revoir Libra debout et triomphante. Désormais, la jumelle d'Hara se tient face à l'habitante du village, s'inquiétant nullement de ce qui pourrait se passer dans son dos.

« De quelle façon veux-tu mourir Taurus ? »

Kara ne dit rien, ne sachant comment réagir. Gemini se régale à la voir si immobile et fait apparaître un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce moi ou tu as oublié ce qui fait une membre Astra, ma chère Kara ? »

Suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, Kara se souvient qu'elle est un ancien membre Astra. Comme toutes les autres, elle a reçu un entraînement difficile mais grâce à cela, elle est capable de tenir tête à n'importe quel humain normalement constitué. En temps normal, elle se serait mesurée contre Gemini mais là, elle ne sait quoi faire. Si jamais Libra est morte, Kara n'aura pas d'autres choix que de se battre même si elle n'a aucune chance d'échapper à ce monstre.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la plus faible de la confrérie et visiblement, j'avais raison, décide de rajouter Gemini.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que si je persiste dans mes dires, tu vas me donner une bonne leçon ? »

Kara ne dit rien.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait et je vais continuer dans mes propos. Que tu dois partie de la confrérie est la plus belle chose que tu as pu nous offrir. Ainsi, notre groupe a été libéré d'un poids mort qu'on aurait dû abandonner au bord de la route depuis bien longtemps. »

Enervée, Kara donne un violent coup de poing au visage de Gemini mais au lieu de lui briser le nez ou lui faire mal, le robot ne bronche pas.

« C'est tout ? »

Raha lui attrape le bras et l'éloigne de sa figure. Ensuite, elle conserve le membre dans sa main et commence à y exercer une certaine pression. Voyant cela, Kara tente de retirer son bras mais l'androïde qui lui fait face ne lâche pas sa prise, continuant à serrer son étreinte. Soudain, c'est une vive douleur qui commence à faire souffrir l'aubergiste qui ressent le besoin de poser ses genoux sur le sol.

« Oui Kara, voilà exactement où tu te trouvais lorsque tu étais encore à la confrérie. Nous étions tout en haut de l'échelle des forces alors que toi … »

Le double de Hara continue de meurtrir le bras de Kara lorsqu'une fine lame lui traverse la gorge. Aussitôt, un léger filet d'huile s'échappe de sa bouche.

« Kara n'a jamais été la plus faible d'entre nous puisqu'elle a su protéger la confrérie plus d'une dizaine de fois. Au contraire, si notre groupe continue de perdurer, c'est bien grâce à elle et il est dommage que Bala ne s'en souvienne plus. »

Au son de cette voix, Kara lève la tête et voit Libra se tenir debout derrière Gemini, présentant aucune blessure sur son corps, ni la moindre égratignure.

« Tu as survécu ?

- Bien sûr Taurus. Comme je m'en doutais, mes boucliers sont les plus résistants parmi ceux qui existent sur cette planète et ils viennent de me le prouver. »

Kara porte alors ses yeux sur les protections de son amie et constate que ces dernières se portent à merveille. Soudain, une voix autre que celle de Gemini sort de sa bouche.

« Je vais vous tuer ! »

Cette voix n'a rien d'humaine d'ailleurs, elle est synthétique. C'est la voix d'un robot qui se retrouve brusquement dans un triste état mais Libra se fout complètement de ses menaces.

« Désolé mais je ne pense pas que tu dois en position de nous avertir. Par contre, c'est moi qui vais te tuer et je sais de quelle façon m'y prendre. »

Et aussitôt, au lieu de ressortir la lame de son arme par l'orifice, Libra tente de la libérer en tranchant le cou dans sa moitié. Bien sûr, pour que sa tentative marche, elle doit se servir de toute sa force mais cette épreuve ne lui fait pas peur, bien au contraire. Et voilà que la guerrière commence à rassembler toute son énergie dans cette tentative alors que Gemini commence à lever ses bras pour attrape la lame dans ses mains. Voyant cela, Kara se relève et lui attrape les membres pour les immobiliser. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte que ce monstre n'est pas aussi puissant et il se pourrait même que cela soit son point faible. L'aubergiste ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir à son amie.

« Libra, je pense avoir trouvé son point faible.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle nous a affronté en gardant une certaine distance entre chacune de nous deux mais là, j'arrive à immobiliser ses bras sans trop forcer.

- Ce qui voudrait dire …

- … que les combats rapprochés sont sa plus grande faiblesse.

- Très bien. »

Libra a bientôt fini de couper la moitié du cou de Gemini mais en profiter pour lui poser cette question.

« J'espère que tu as envoyé cette information à ta sœur ?

- Oui et elle sera bientôt de retour pour me venger.

- Dans ce cas, dis-lui que nous l'attendons de pied ferme. »

Une fois cette phrase terminée, Libra lui arrache enfin le cou et voilà que la tête du robot roule sur le sol. Le visage achève son déplacement au bout d'une vingtaine de centimètres et c'est à ce moment que ses yeux s'éteignent. Par contre, Kara et Libra observent le reste de son corps.

« Incroyable cette invention non ? Fait l'aubergiste.

- Oui mais maintenant que nous avons trouvé une solution pour les vaincre, se charger d'Hara sera chose aisée. N'aie aucune crainte.

- Je l'espère. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Mission 7**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque****: Moyen âge**

**Section****: Espion**

Une nouvelle journée commence sur le village de résidence de Kara. Celle-ci sort de sa maison en compagnie de son amie et toutes deux sont habillées d'une robe blanche dont un tablier est attaché autour de la taille. Cette tenue perturbe un peu Libra puisqu'elle n'est pas habituée à se vêtir de cette façon. Néanmoins, comme elle apprécie beaucoup Kara et qu'elle ne souhaite pas la blesser, la femme juge préférable de garder le silence sur un éventuel avis désagréable. Cependant, la guerrière née sous le signe de la Balance ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

« Tu es sûre que je vais pouvoir t'aider à l'auberge ? Demande-t-elle.

- Oui et je te garantis que ce n'est pas compliquée.

- On verra. »

Une fois la porte de sa demeure fermée, Kara prend soin de glisser la clef à l'intérieur de la poche de son tablier avant de s'en éloigner. Empruntant l'unique sentier qui conduit jusqu'au centre du village, l'aubergiste est plutôt contente d'avoir une partenaire pour l'aider dans son travail quotidien. Néanmoins, Kara ne peut s'empêcher de culpabiliser, ce que remarque sa sœur de confrérie. Même si elles sont devenues beaucoup plus proche qu'auparavant, Libra sait que sa camarade n'est pas du genre à se confier. Devant cet air si inquiet affiché sur son visage, la combattante aux boucliers tente de bousculer les choses.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Kara ? »

N'attendant guère de réponse de la part de l'aubergiste, Libra est très étonnée d'entendre celle qui se tient à ses côtés lorsque celle-ci ouvre la bouche pour discuter avec elle.

« A ton avis ?

- Gemini ?

- Oui et pas seulement. En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bala ne souhaite pas me laisser tranquille.

- Peut-être parce que tu es partie contre son refus.

- il y a des chances. De toute façon, j'interdis n'importe qui de me dicter ma conduite car j'estime que je suis la seule maîtresse de ma vie.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de te rejoindre. »

Kara ne répond pas à cet aveu car de nouvelles questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Pourquoi Libra a-t-elle décidé de lui prêter main forte alors qu'à la base, cette combattante était l'une des plus proche alliée de Bala ? S'est-il passé quelque chose entre les deux femmes pour que le sbire juge nécessaire de quitter sa supérieure afin de lui nuire ? Voulant connaître la véritable raison de la présence de Libra, Kara s'arrête de marcher et attend que sa camarade en face autant. Lorsque celle-ci cesse d'avancer, elle se retourne pour faire face à son hôte de la nuit.

« Un problème Kara ?

- Ouais et pas des moindres. Dis-moi la vraie raison qui t'a poussé à trahir Bala ?

- C'est maintenant que tu me poses la question alors que tu aurais pu me la soumettre hier ?

- Répond ! »

Voyant que Taurus est bien motivée à connaître sa véritable raison, Libra n'a pas d'autres choix que de se soumettre. Sans baisser le visage, la femme exprime tout ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur.

« Je m'inquiète pour nos autres sœurs.

- Même Gemini ?

- Non. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que Bala lui laisse la vie sauve lorsqu'elle lui fera part de son échec.

- Ce qui m'en fera une de moins à buter.

- Ouais mais maintenant, nous ignorons totalement qui elle va lancer à notre poursuite. »

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur cette question, Kara délaisse son amie pour s'avancer davantage sur le sentier. Celui-ci est bordé de peuplier dans lesquels sont perchés de nombreux oiseaux de races différentes. Comme le jour se lève tout juste, les volatiles expriment leur joie suite à l'éveil de cette nouvelle journée en chantant gaiement, ce qui aide Kara à faire le vide dans sa tête. Là, sous les yeux de Libra, la guerrière est loin de se douter que son amie réalise pourquoi elle vit totalement isolée des autres habitants. Il ne faut pas oublier que le Taureau est un signe de terre, tout comme la Vierge et le Capricorne.

« Même en vivant ici, tu veilles à rester au contact avec la nature, lui dit-elle.

- C'est exact Zima mais dépêche-toi s'il te plait, je tiens absolument à ouvrir l'auberge pour la journée.

- Entendu. »

Libra rejoint très vite son amie et c'est ensemble que les deux femmes arrivent dans le centre du village.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là …

Gemini est de retour à la confrérie Astra et se tient agenouillée face à Bala. Cette dernière, assise sur son trône luxueux n'est pas très contente de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre de la bouche de sa subalterne.

« Donc, ta copie n'est pas parvenue à vaincre Kara ?

- Non et puis vous devez savoir que Zima a prêté main forte à notre ennemie.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est que la pure vérité. Permettez-moi d'y retourner en compagnie de l'une de mes sœurs. Je suis sûre qu'à deux, nous arriverons à vous ramener la tête de Kara le plus vite possible. »

Bala se donne plusieurs secondes de réflexions en se refugiant dans le silence le plus complet. Le visage baisé, Gemini espère que sa proposition sera suffisante pour calmer celle qui se situe à plusieurs centimètres d'elle. L'invention qui se montre docile jusqu'à maintenant sait très bien qu'elle risque de se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment puisque Bala refuse l'échec. Toutefois, ce n'est pas elle qui a été battu par Kara et Libra mais bel et bien sa sœur jumelle. Soudain, la dirigeante de la confrérie donne enfin sa réponse.

« Très bien, j'ignore si je suis dans un jour de bonté exceptionnel et sincèrement, je m'en fous complètement mais je veux bien t'accorder une dernière chance.

- Merci maîtresse.

- Tu me remercieras lorsque tu reviendras avec les têtes de Kara et de Zima. »

A cet instant, Gemini lève son visage pour regarder sa supérieure droit dans les yeux.

« Vous voulez même la tête de Libra ?

- Oui puisqu'elle m'a trahit, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Dans ce cas, aucune pitié pour les traîtresses. Retrouve Virgo et partez ensemble.

- A vos ordres. »

Gemini incline sa tête pour montrer son respect et sa soumission à celle qui est assise sur le trône avant de se lever et de lui tourner le dos. Là, la femme quitte la pièce tandis que la voix de Scorpius se fait entendre.

« Je suis étonnée de ne pas te voir la tuer. »

Sans chercher la guerrière des yeux puisque Bala sait très bien où cette dernière se trouve à l'heure actuelle, la dirigeante se contente juste de répondre tout en restant sur son siège luxueux.

« Que veux-tu Scorpius ? C'est bien toi qui m'a suggéré de faire le grand ménage autour de nos troupes pour qu'on puisse rebâtir la confrérie avec l'aide de ce cher Julius. »

Scorpius, qui se tient assise derrière le siège de Bala, aiguise ses ongles rouges tout en répondant à sa partenaire.

« C'est exact et je suis fière de toi. Si j'avais été à ta place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable d'une telle cruauté. »

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Kara vient d'entrer dans son auberge, suivie de très près par son amie. Bien sûr, l'immense salle réservée à l'accueil des clients est plongée dans une obscurité partielle. De suite, une odeur désagréable de renfermé agresse les narines des deux femmes.

« Oui, on voit que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas ouvert cette auberge. »

Se reproche Kara. De suite, la guerrière s'avance jusqu'au fond de la salle afin de se poster devant l'une des fenêtres dont les volets sont fermés. S'affairant à ouvrir les persiennes, la blonde délaisse totalement son ancienne sœur de confrérie puisque son esprit commercial vient de prendre le dessus. Se sentant mise à l'écart, Zima se manifeste en raclant sa gorge, comportement que Kara déteste par-dessus tout. Rapidement, la propriétaire des lieux tourne son visage vers celui de la seconde combattante, laissant apercevoir de la colère sur son visage.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne jamais faire ce bruit avec ta gorge Zima ?

- Je suis désolée mais en cas si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je suis devenue totalement inexistante à tes yeux. »

Voilà pourquoi la sœur née sous le signe de la Balance a agit de cette façon. Kara se rend alors compte de son comportement individualiste et présente ses excuses à sa camarade qui les accepte naturellement.

« Tu veux m'aider ? Lui demande-t-elle enfin.

- Oui, si c'est possible.

- Très bien. Pour commencer, aide-moi à ouvrir tous les volets et à aérer cette pièce s'il te plait.

- Entendu. »

De suite, Libra s'approche de la fenêtre qui se trouve à proximité et commence à exécuter la demande de l'aubergiste. Ensemble, les deux femmes terminent cette tâche au bout de deux minutes seulement. Lorsque Zima a terminé, elle retourne auprès de Kara pour savoir ce qu'elle peut faire de plus.

« Ensuite, nous allons descendre toutes les chaises des tables et ensuite, je te passerai un morceau de tissu pour qu'on puisse passer un coup dessus. Avec mes absences à cause de la confrérie, de la poussière a eu le temps de se poser et il est hors de questions pour moi de recevoir mes clients dans cette crasse. »

Libra s'éloigne alors de Taurus pour commencer à descendre des chaises et tandis qu'elle réalise cette action, elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer. Voilà pourquoi Kara est si heureuse depuis qu'elle a quitté la confrérie, c'est parce qu'elle a su trouvé un endroit où les gens l'acceptent complètement. De plus, comme c'est une guerrière, elle peut offrir ses compétences de protection au retour de cette intégration. Tandis que les deux amies travaillent ensemble, Zima lui pose quelques questions.

« Voilà le genre de vie que tu mènes désormais ?

- Oui et crois-moi, j'ai su m'y faire très vite.

- Normal puisque tu voulais oublier ton ancienne vie.

- C'est un reproche ? Lui demande calmement Kara.

- Du tout. Depuis que nous sommes petites, nous sommes élevées pour devenir de parfaites machines de guerre sans entrevoir les autres options qui pouvaient s'offrir à nous. Désormais, grâce à toi, je sais qu'un second départ est possible même si le prix à payer reste encore assez lourd.

- La confrérie Astra va bientôt faire partie de l'histoire ancienne Zima, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter là-dessus.

- Ouais mais je n'arrête pas de me poser de nombreuses questions.

- Concernant ?

- Bala. »

A l'entente de ce prénom, Kara s'immobilise et se braque soudainement.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as de la pitié pour elle ?

- Bien sûr que non mais je me demande bien si elle n'est pas manipulée.

- Si c'est le cas, c'est parce qu'elle le veut bien.

- Ouais, je sais. En fait, je crois que la confrérie Astra n'existe plus depuis fort longtemps. »

Dit Zima en baissant son visage pour tenter de cacher cette rage qui l'anime tout doucement. De son côté, Kara le remarque mais continue de travailler pour rendre son auberge présentable.

« Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment que la confrérie retrouve ses lettres de noblesse mais surtout, sa fierté, tu dois m'aider dans mes actions.

- Renverser Bala pour prendre la tête de notre groupe ?

- Exactement. De plus, avec toi comme alliée, je sais que ce projet qui peut paraître démesuré est davantage réalisable. »

Ces paroles parviennent à chasser la colère qui habitait le cœur de Zima. Désormais sereine, la guerrière lève sa tête et poursuit sa tâche tandis que Kara continue.

« Dans les jours à venir, je vais devoir dresser la liste des membres qui sont toujours sous les ordres de Bala.

- Pour ?

- Pour aller à sa rencontre lorsque sa garde sera diminuée. »

Tandis que les deux guerrières continuent d'échanger entre elles, Sagittarius arrive dans la salle dans laquelle est assise Bala. Une enveloppe dans ses mains, la combattante née sous le signe du Sagittaire pose un genou sur le sol et baisse son visage en signe d'obéissance.

« Oui Sagittarius ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Aries mais je viens de trouver cette lettre sur le lit de Virgo.

- Puis-je l'avoir s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. »

Sagittarius se relève et s'approche de sa supérieure afin de lui remettre la missive. Lorsque celle-ci change de mains, le sbire retrouve sa place mais surtout, sa position. Tranquillement, Bala ouvre l'enveloppe et en tire une lettre d'une page seulement. Rapidement, la femme prend connaissance de son contenu et se rend compte du problème qui existe au sein même de ses rangs. Tandis qu'elle referme la missive, Bala s'adresse à celle qui se trouve à ses pieds.

« Merci beaucoup Sagittarius, tu peux rejoindre les autres.

- A vos ordres. »

La guerrière se met une seconde fois debout et tourne le dos à Aries afin de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce. Lorsque Bala se retrouve seule avec cette seconde sœur dissimulée dans son dos, une discussion débute aussitôt entre ces deux femmes.

« Que disait cette lettre ?

- Que j'ai deux traîtresses dans mes rangs.

- Vraiment ? J'imagine que Virgo en fait partie ?

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la réponse est non.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je serais surprise de connaître le nom de ces charmantes femmes.

- Il s'agit de Cancer et de Sagittarius. »

Scorpius ne laisse rien paraître sur son visage mais n'en demeure pas moins extrêmement en colère.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Les tuer, tout simplement.

- Très bien. Dois-je réunir quelques sœurs pour cette tâche ?

- Pour Sagittarius, je vais m'en charger personnellement. Pour Cancer, à toi de voir.

- Entendu. »

Bala se lève de son siège une fois la conversation terminée et traverse la pièce dans le but d'en sortir. De son côté, Scorpio attend d'être seule pour disparaître de la salle comme par magie.

A cinq kilomètres de là, Gemini et Virgo sont en route pour le village dans lequel réside Kara. Les deux femmes, se déplaçant à l'aide de chevaux ignorent complètement ce qui se trame dans ce bâtiment qu'elles viennent tout juste de quitter. Toutefois, comme Virgo est assez loin de la confrérie, elle va pouvoir tenter quelque chose.

« Mince, dit-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il Virgo ?

- Je dois me purifier.

- Problèmes mensuels des femmes ?

- Tu as parfaitement devinée. »

Gemini promène alors son regard tout autour d'elle et remarque un étang se trouvant sur sa gauche. De suite, elle fait comprendre à sa monture de ralentir le rythme pour emprunter cette voie. Virgo la suit aussitôt et lorsque les deux guerrières arrivent sur les berges de l'étendue aquatique, la seconde descend très vite de son cheval pour poser un pied sur le sol. Ensuite, elle s'éloigne de l'animal et de sa partenaire pour se glisser dans l'onde jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lui arrive à hauteur de la taille. Tournant le dos à Gemini, Virgo peut se déshabiller tout en réfléchissant.

Si cette guerrière s'accorde du temps à sa propre personne, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a du sang qui s'échappe d'entre ses jambes. C'est uniquement parce que Bala lui a donné l'ordre de se débarrasser de Gemini par n'importe quel moyen. Maintenant, elle doit trouver un stratagème pour la vaincre sans être blessée. A ce moment, elle plonge doucement ses mains dans l'eau et ouvre les dix bagues qu'elle porte à chacun de ses doigts. Fin prête, Virgo peut entrer en action et se retourne lentement vers sa partenaire qui a le dos tourné.

« Dis-moi Gemini.

- Oui ? Répond-elle, s'occupant à caresser son cheval.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu te baigner depuis que l'on se connait. C'est normal ?

- Je suis pudique, c'est tout.

- Et pourtant, tu ignores ce que tu rates. »

Intriguée mais surtout tentée, Gemini délaisse l'équidé pour se tourner vers sa collègue. Voyant cela, Virgo continue.

« Allez viens, je te garantis que tu vas aimer.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec l'eau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, excuse-moi. »

Et Gemini donne cette réponse en laissant paraître de la tristesse sur son visage. C'est alors que la femme qui se situe dans l'étang décide de jouer carte sur table.

« Il est difficile pour un cyborg de jouir des mêmes sources de plaisir que les humains, je me trompe ? »

Etonnée de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, la combattante se trouvant sur la berge regarde Virgo droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne fais pas l'ignorante Gemini, je sais parfaitement qui tu es grâce à Bala. »

Ne disant rien, Gemini va pourtant de surprises en surprises. Toutefois, si sa supérieure a divulgué son secret à Virgo, c'est uniquement parce qu'il y a une raison à cet agissement.

« Tu as reçu l'ordre de me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et je vais me faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, tu es déjà à ma merci.

- Vraiment ? »

L'interroge Gemini en laissant un sourire arrogant se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Les deux guerrières s'observent attentivement, guettant la moindre réaction agressive venant de l'autre. Une chose est sûre, l'une des deux sera morte avant de rejoindre le village où vit Kara. Soudain, du vent s'amuse avec les nombreux buissons se trouvant sur le secteur, ce qui alerte les sens de Gemini. Celle-ci, rapidement, regarde des deux côtés pour être sûre qu'aucune autre sœur ne s'est jointe à Virgo pour mettre un terme à son existence. Toutefois, en quittant la baigneuse des yeux, Gemini ignore encore que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Lorsque le cyborg positionne son visage correctement, ce dernier voit Virgo les mains hors de l'eau, les bagues grandes ouvertes.

« Je vois. »

Au moment où Gemini décide de passer à l'offensive, elle sent une étrange matière s'enrouler autour de son cou. Désormais prisonnière de son adversaire, la combattante porte très vite ses mains sur les fils appartenant à Virgo.

« Désolé Gémini mais ta carrière s'arrête ici. »

En fermant ses deux mains, la guerrière serre davantage ses fils qui coupent la peau de synthèse qui recouvre le cou du robot. Au bout de quelques secondes, la tête de Gemini tombe sur le sable de la berge et roule sur plusieurs centimètres. En ce qui concerne le reste du corps, celui-ci reste debout.

« Et voilà le travail. Maintenant, allons rejoindre Kara et Zima pour leur prêter main forte contre Bala. »

Tout en sortant de l'eau et en se rhabillant, Virgo rappelle ses armes qui se rangent tranquillement dans les bijoux qu'elle porte à ses doigts. Une fois que les fils sont soigneusement enroulés dans leur écrin, les bagues se referment d'elles-mêmes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mission 8**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque : Moyen âge**

**Section : Espion**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le meurtre de Gemini et depuis, Virgo a poursuivi sa route pour rejoindre Libra et Taurus qui n'ont toujours pas quitté le village dans lequel réside la seconde femme. Celle qui possède des boucliers commence à se faire tout doucement à la vie tranquille qui règne dans cette bourgade. Au fur et à mesure que les journées ont défilés, des bonjours se sont échangés avec des gens du coin et elle s'est rendue compte à ce moment que l'existence en dehors de la confrérie était vraiment agréable. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle en doutait mais désormais, ces nombreuses interrogations se sont dissipées, ce qui est une bonne chose de toute façon. De plus, Zima s'est vue offrir un travail à temps plein dans l'auberge appartenant à son amie, afin de faciliter son intégration.

Reconnaissante, la sœur Astra née sous le signe de la Balance veille à fournir un travail correct pour ne pas décevoir celle qui a su l'accueillir dans son entourage proche. En ce moment, les deux femmes sont déjà dans l'auberge et tandis que Kara nettoie son comptoir à l'aide d'un tissu propre, Zima s'affaite à descendre les chaises des tables.

« Tu penses que nous allons avoir du monde aujourd'hui ? Demande son invitée.

- Je l'espère car de cette façon, le commerce profitera et les comptes de l'auberge aussi. »

Dès qu'elle a terminé d'astiquer son poste de travail, Kara le contourne et dépose son chiffon au bout du comptoir. De son coté, Zima achève sa mission et se demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire pour continuer à être tout aussi agréable aux yeux de sa camarade.

« Tu veux que je fasse autre chose pendant que j'y suis ? »

Pour lui donner une réponse, Taurus promène son regard dans l'immense salle et constate que tout est prêt.

« Tout est en ordre j'ai l'impression. Par contre, n'oublie pas de garder un œil sur la cheminée car il fait de plus en plus frais ces derniers jours.

- Entendu. Tu as encore du bois de coupé en avance ?

- Normalement oui mais si tu veux vérifier par toi-même, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

- D'accord. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que Zima quitte Kara pour sortir hors de l'auberge. Une fois dehors, la guerrière contourne le bâtiment et se retrouve très vite sur la petite parcelle de terrain réservée à ce commerce villageois. Très vite, elle localise la pile de bois installé sous un toit de chaume et se rend compte que les stères restants seront encore suffisants pour de nombreux jours.

« Pas besoin de s'alarmer. »

Soudain, la combattante appartenant à la confrérie Astra s'immobilise. Elle n'ose faire un mouvement car elle serait partagée sur le fait que cela soit Kara qui lui joue un mauvais tour pour s'assurer de ses réflexes. En effet, des doigts glacés se sont enroulés autour de son cou et c'est à cause de cette saisie que Zima est en proie aux doutes.

« Je suis un peu surprise de te voir par ici Libra. »

Suite à cette appellation peu commune, l'amie de Kara sait que la personne qui se trouve dans son dos est un individu qu'elle connait très bien. De plus, cet être a une voix féminine et reconnaissable entre mille à cause de son timbre de voix qui dégage bien malgré lui, des tons sensuels.

« Vaga, c'est toi ? »

De suite, les phalanges se retirent de leur emprise tandis que Zima se retourne pour vérifier l'identité de cette voyageuse de passage. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que la combattante qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle est bien la représentante de la Vierge, son village s'illumine rapidement.

« Vaga. »

Laissant libre cours à leur joie respective, les deux femmes se prennent dans les bras de l'une comme de l'autre. Maintenant qu'elles ne vivent plus sous l'emprise de la confrérie, elles peuvent exprimer leurs émotions sans nourrir la moindre crainte vis-à-vis d'éventuelles représailles. Dès que les deux compagnes se libèrent de leurs étreintes, une discussion peut enfin débuter.

« Comment vas-tu Zima ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je pensais que tu devais venir ici pour tuer Kara.

- C'est ce qui était convenu avec Bala mais comme je me suis rendue compte de pas mal de choses qui me dérangeait, j'ai décidé de me ranger de votre côté. J'espère maintenant que j'ai bien fait.

- Je t'assure que oui. »

Et c'est avec un joli sourire sur ses lèvres que Vaga libère cette réponse. Ensuite, elle regarde par-dessus les épaules de Zima et semble chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un à l'aide de ses yeux. Devant ce comportement, Libra se montre intrigante.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Kara.

- Elle est à l'intérieur.

- Super. Je dois la voir immédiatement car j'ai quelque chose à lui raconter.

- Un élément important ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, suis-moi. »

Et c'est en lui prenant la main que Libra l'emmène vers le devant de l'auberge pour y entrer à l'intérieur afin que les deux femmes puissent se voir. Lorsqu'elles arrivent devant la porte d'entrée, une cliente d'un âge avancé reconnait de suite Zima et ne se prive pas pour se montrer chaleureuse. La canne en bois à la main et l'extrémité posé sur le sol, les cheveux blancs et des dents absentes de sa mâchoire, la doyenne n'hésite pas à interpeller l'employée de Kara.

« Bonjour ma petite Zima. »

Rapidement, la guerrière regarde la vieille femme et ne peut se montrer chaleureuse à son tour, ce qui étonne grandement Vaga même si celle-ci conserve son calme légendaire. De leur coté, la serveuse et l'habitante du village se lancent dans une grande conversation.

« Si vous savez à quel point je suis heureuse de voir de nouveaux visages parmi nous. C'est presque comme si ce charmant coin de paradis était en train de renaître.

- Voyons, il ne faut pas exagérer madame.

- Vraiment ? Cela fait combien de jours que vous êtes parmi nous maintenant ? »

Pour bien répondre à cette question, Zima s'accorde quelques secondes pour compter ses fameux jours de présence.

« Ca fait déjà une semaine.

- D'accord et depuis le jour où vous êtes arrivée parmi nous, avez-vous prit le temps de vous promener un peu dans le village ?

- Sans Kara ?

- Oui.

- Deux fois si je m'en souviens bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'elle vous permettra de répondre à la suivante : Lors de vos promenades, avez-vous vu le moindre enfant dans notre si bonne vieille bourgade ? »

Zima allait lui répondre oui lorsque son esprit lui fait comprendre que c'est l'autre solution qui est l'évidence. Et oui, même si la vie est paisible et confortable au sein de cet adorable petit village de campagne, aucun enfant n'y réside avec ses parents, ce qui est plutôt surprenant.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on ne voit pas de garçons ou de petites filles ? S'interroge Zima.

- C'est un mystère ma chère et il y a longtemps qu'on s'intéresse à d'autres préoccupation si vous voulez savoir. »

Et Libra comprend parfaitement. Tandis que cette charmante vieille cliente entre dans l'auberge, Vaga lui emboîte le pas tandis que Zima ferme la marche. Lorsque Kara remarque la guerrière de la Vierge, de la joie illumine son visage. Toutefois, elle ne peut se jeter dans ses bras comme elle souhaite le faire puisqu'une cliente vient tout juste d'arriver dans la grande pièce.

« Zima, veux-tu bien t'occuper de madame s'il te plait ?

- Avec plaisir. »

De suite, Zima s'éloigne de Vaga pour s'occuper de la doyenne qui s'installe sur la première chaise qui lui tombe sous la main.

« Alors jeune fille, que puis-je vous servir ce matin ?

- Bah, je voudrais bien un petit verre de lait chaud si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr que c'est possible. Par contre, lait de vache ou lait de chèvre.

- Du lait de vache. Le lait de chèvre, c'est dégueulasse. »

Zima se retient pour ne pas rigoler suite aux paroles de la vieille dame mais son grand sourire résume parfaitement l'état dans lequel elle se trouve.

« Je vais vous cherchez ça de suite.

- Merci ma mignonne. »

Et il ne faut pas longtemps à Zima pour s'éloigner de la charmante mamie afin de disparaître derrière la porte qui mène à la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Kara fait face à Vaga et les deux amies sont heureuses de se revoir.

« Tu m'as l'air d'être en pleine forme Virgo.

- Et c'est le cas. Par contre, je dois te tenir informée de deux nouvelles qui pourraient fortement t'intéresser.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tout d'abord, sache que je me suis débarrassée une bonne fois pour toute de Gemini.

- Très bien. »

Soudain, Kara songe à ce maudit cyborg qu'elles ont pu vaincre, Zima et elle. En laissant un air soucieux s'afficher sur son visage, Vaga s'inquiète.

« Tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est juste que je me pose beaucoup de questions concernant Gemini et je dois bien reconnaitre que nous avons là, une bien étrange créature.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Au début, je pensais que j'avais comme adversaire l'une d'entre nous mais lorsque je l'ai décapité et que j'ai vu sa tête roulée sur le sol, là, j'étais intriguée.

- Je comprends. Nous avons eu la même réaction lorsque nous nous sommes battues contre sa jumelle. D'ailleurs, elle nous a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre.

- Je veux bien te croire. Autre chose qui n'a rien à voir. Je me suis permis d'adresser une lettre à Bala après mon départ.

- Et ?

- Et avec un peu de chance, Sagittarius fait partie de l'histoire ancienne.

- Quoi ? J'imagine que cela a un lien avec l'équipe expéditive dont tu faisais partie ?

- Exactement. Désormais, il nous reste plus que Scorpius, Aquarius, Caper et Cancer avant de nous mesurer à Bala. »

Suite à cette vague d'information, Kara songe à quelque chose.

« Comment se fait-il que Cancer soit toujours vivante alors qu'elle n'a rien fait envers Sagittarius lors de sa proposition ?

- Simplement parce que je souhaite qu'on se mesure contre elle, voilà pourquoi. Si on parvient à lui couper ses mains, la victoire nous sera assurée.

- Il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Cancer est totalement inoffensive si on parvient à lui retirer ses armes de combat. »

En guise de réponse, Vaga se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête lorsqu'une nouvelle question effleure l'esprit de l'aubergiste.

« Dis-moi Vaga ?

- Oui Kara ?

- Tu crois que Bala va nous envoyer une autre sœur dans ce village afin de m'éliminer ?

- Oui et cela sera sûrement la dernière.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous montrer patiente.

- Tout à fait. »

Et à ce moment, Vaga promène son regard dans l'ensemble de la grande salle tandis que Zima fait son retour en sortant de la cuisine. De suite, elle va se poster près de la table autour de laquelle est installée la doyenne et lui sert son verre de lait chaud.

« Voilà madame.

- Merci ma chérie. Tu me diras combien je te dois. »

Et là, la guerrière approche ses lèvres de l'une des oreilles de la mamie pour lui faire une confession des plus agréables.

« C'est un verre que je vous offre. »

Lorsque Zima éloigne son visage de celle de la cliente, cette dernière lui sourit tendrement. A plusieurs centimètres de là, Vaga continue de discuter avec la gérante.

« C'est moi ou tu t'es parfaitement intégrée à ce village ?

- Comme tu peux le voir et je ne quitterai ces gens pour rien au monde. Regarde, même Zima arrive à s'y faire.

- C'est ce que je constate et je me rends compte que de vivre dans cette confrérie a été une belle erreur.

- Certes mais comme nous sommes encore jeunes, nous pouvons rattraper tout ce temps que Bala nous a volé.

- Tout à fait. Dis-moi Kara, tu crois que je peux vous aider ?

- A l'auberge ?

- Oui.

- Ben pourquoi pas. Un poste de serveuse te conviendrait ?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus à te dire de te mettre au boulot même si la matinée est calme en ce moment. »

Soudain, la voix de Zima se fait entendre à l'attention de la patronne des lieux.

« Excuse-moi Kara ?

- Oui Zima ?

- Je peux rester un peu avec notre cliente afin de discuter, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. De toute façon, j'ai une nouvelle serveuse à te présenter. »

Là, Libra regarde Virgo qui lui sourit.

« Tu bosses avec nous ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Voilà ce que je nomme une bonne nouvelle. »

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Bala a retrouvé son siège tandis que Cancer est venue la retrouver. Un genou posé sur le sol et la tête baissée, la guerrière attend de recevoir des ordres.

« Cancer, je me dois t'annoncer que Sagittarius n'est plus de ce monde suite à sa petite trahison. »

La guerrière sait de quoi lui parle sa supérieure et craint pour sa propre survie.

« N'aie crainte, je nourris aucun projet de cet ordre envers ton égard.

- Merci beaucoup Bala mais je suis sûre que je vais devoir vous prouver ma loyauté en accomplissant une basse besogne, je me trompe ? »

Là, Bala sourit avant de répondre à son soldat.

« On voit que tu me connais bien et pour tout te dire, effectivement, j'attends quelque chose de toi en retour. Rejoins ce maudit village et extermine Zima et Kara s'il te plait.

- Entendu et pour Vaga ?

- Quoi donc Vaga ? »

Cette fois, c'est Cancer qui s'autorise à sourire et quitte sa position pour se mettre debout. Loin de craindre des représailles venant de celle qui est installée sur le siège luxueux, elle se lance dans une explication.

« En cas si vous ne l'avez pas deviné toute seule, Vaga a certainement rejoint nos ennemies afin de gonfler leur équipe. Avoir posé cette lettre sur son lit avant son départ dans l'espoir qu'elle tombe entre vos mains a été un plan des plus efficaces. Loin de remettre vos compétences en doute, sachez toute de même que vous savez rester naïve dans certaines circonstances. »

Bala reçoit très mal cette critique et se retient de ne pas bondir à la gorge de Cancer pour mettre un terme à son existence. Toutefois, en s'accordant quelques secondes de réflexions, elle sait très bien au plus profond d'elle-même que le membre Astra qui se tient devant elle a parfaitement raison. Grâce à cette fichue missive, Bala a joué le jeu de Vaga en réduisant ses troupes par le meurtre de Sagittarius.

« De plus, je vais continuer en vous disant qu'elles doivent savoir que je serais la dernière à être envoyée car vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de réduire votre garde. En gardant Scorpius, Caper et Aquarius près de vous, la protection de la confrérie mais surtout de votre petite personne est encore assurée. Par contre, si vous devez envoyer l'une d'entre elle en mission, il est clair que votre vie serait en danger mais bon.

- Mais bon quoi Cancer ?

- Vous faîtes un piètre leader. Sur ce, je dois vous laissez car je dois accomplir mon devoir. Bala. »

Cancer incline légèrement sa tête en avant afin de rendre ses hommages à sa supérieure. Ensuite, elle lui tourne le dos et quitte la salle sans être inquiétée. Une fois seule, Bala parle à voix haute.

« Tu crois vraiment que je fais un bien mauvais leader ?

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle vient de te dire Bala. »

Bien sûr, cette réponse lui vient de la bouche de Scorpius qui se tient assise derrière le siège, dissimulée par le large dossier.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'Aquarius et Caper pour assurer ma protection, continue de dire Bala.

- Et moi ?

- Toi ? Nous savons toutes les deux que tu es au service de ce Julius donc, tu n'es plus l'une de mes guerrières.

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Tout à coup, des mouvements venant du dos du siège se font entendre. Ensuite, un bruit similaire à une détonation retentit dans toute la pièce tandis que les yeux de Bala cessent de s'animer de vie. Du sang s'échappe alors de ses lèvres en un fin filet et c'est suite à cet acte criminel que Scorpius sort de sa cachette. Tandis qu'elle contemple le cadavre d'Ariès, la guerrière n'est guère surprise d'entendre des pas dans son dos.

« Bala ? »

Fait une première voix féminine, tandis qu'une seconde pose des questions à son bourreau.

« Scorpius, que s'est-t-il passé ? »

Et à ce moment, afin d'apporter un minimum de crédibilité à ces dires, l'exécutrice de Bala se met à pleurer.

« Quand je pense qu'elle s'est servie de vous toutes pour satisfaire les ordres de cet homme.

- Comment ça ? L'interroge Aquarius.

- Bala n'agissait pas pour son propre compte lorsqu'elle a demandé aux autres de retrouver Kara pour la tuer. Elle vous donnait ces ordres parce qu'elle les recevait elle-même d'un membre extérieur à notre communauté.

- Quoi ? »

Aquarius n'ose en croire ses oreilles. Comment Bala aurait-elle accepté de négocier avec une personne étrangère à la confrérie alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour la protéger ? Néanmoins, c'est une autre question qui tracasse Caper et cette dernière ne se prive pas pour la poser à Scorpius.

« Qui va nous diriger maintenant que Bala est morte ?

- Si on doit obéir à nos lois, c'est moi qui doit prendre la tête de notre confrérie mais j'ai besoin du vote majoritaire des membres encore existant. Laquelle de vous deux est d'accord pour que je sois votre nouvelle représentante ? »


	11. Chapter 11

**Mission 9**

**Kara de Taurus**

**Epoque : Moyen âge**

**Section : Espion**

Une nouvelle journée se lève dans ce village qui voit vivre Kara, Zima et Vaga. Ces femmes continuent d'exercer à l'auberge de la première et leurs liens se sont resserrés. Désormais, elles ne se cachent plus pour rire, se faire des plaisanteries, choses qui leur étaient formellement interdite au sein de la confrérie Astra. En résumé, nos trois guerrières vivent une vie paisible et cela ne leur déplait pas le moins du monde. Bien sûr, lorsque leur journée de dur labeur s'achève, elles s'accordent une petite heure supplémentaire pour s'entraîner puisque l'heure décisive approche.

D'ailleurs, les voilà en train de marcher sur le chemin qui mène de la résidence de Kara au centre du village. Elles discutent d'un sujet important lorsqu'une silhouette qui ne leur est pas étrangère arrive dans leur direction. Rapidement, les guerrières cessent leurs bavardages et s'immobilisent. Bien sûr, elles savent de suite qui vient leur rendre une petite visite et ce passage ne leur parait pas étrange. Lorsque Cancer s'arrêter de marcher à quelques mètres du trio, Kara prend la parole afin de lui poser quelques questions.

« J'imagine que tu es ici sous ordre de Bala ?

- Exactement et je suis navrée de vous annoncer que je suis ici pour vous éliminer.

- Un autre discours venant de ta bouche nous aurait grandement étonnés. »

Kara se poste en garde, aussitôt imitée par Vaga et Zima. Cancer évite d'en faire autant, se contentent de placer ses mains grandes ouvertes devant elle. Ayant pleinement confiance en sa force de poigne, le soldat au service de Bala espère bien que ce combat se déroulera très vite car elle déteste faire le nettoyage de traîtresse. Ce qui motive Cancer par-dessus tout, ce sont les grandes campagnes de guerre. Plus il y a de victimes à faire et plus sa joie est grande.

« Qui veut être la première ? Demande-t-elle à l'intention des trois femmes qui se tiennent devant elle.

- Pourquoi une seule alors que nous pouvons lutter toutes en même temps ? L'interroge Libra.

- Attendez, vous savez très bien quelles sont les règles de la confrérie Astra, rétorque l'intruse.

- Certes mais en cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous ne faisons plus parties de cet ordre et dans quelques minutes, il en sera de même pour toi.

- Ben voyons Zima. Comme si tu étais en mesure de me faire changer mon fusil d'épaule.

- Tu verras bien. »

Sans crier gare, Zima quitte ses deux amies pour se précipiter sur Cancer qui n'attendait pas moins de sa part. Sans s'inquiéter, cette dernière attend tranquillement de savoir de quelle façon Libra souhaite lui faire du mal afin de mieux parer ses attaques. Dès que la guerrière aux boucliers fait face à son ennemie, elle lève sa jambe droite pour lui donner un coup dans l'abdomen. Rapide, Cancer parvient à bloquer l'agression physique en croisant ses bras devant son vendre. Le pied heurte les membres avec une certaine puissance mais pas assez pour faire reculer la native du quatrième signe astrologique.

« Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire Libra ?

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt s'il te plait. »

Zima repose son pied auprès de l'autre avant de se mettre à l'abri en exécutant un bond en arrière. Hors de portée de Cancer, la guerrière sait qu'elle ne risque rien et cette option constitue une véritable faiblesse pour celle qui souhaite sa mort plus que tout. Sans s'inquiéter, la passagère glisse ses mains dans ses poches pour en sortir deux grosses boules de couleur grise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'étonne Zima.

- Bala m'a demandé d'utiliser tous les moyens pour vous mettre hors d'état de nuire et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ?

- Et c'est toi qui nous parle au sujet de la loyauté de la confrérie ?

- Personne n'est parfait et tu devrais mieux le savoir que quiconque. »

Cancer lâche ses sphères qui éclatent dès qu'elles entrent en contact avec le sol. A cet instant, d'épaisses fumées en sortent et commencent à se répandre sur le lieu du combat. Ayant peur d'être blessée à cause de cette maudite femme, Vaga s'adresse alors à ses amies dans l'espoir que son idée sera acceptée par toutes.

« Les filles, nous devons utiliser une technique défensive que nous apprit à la confrérie.

- Et à laquelle penses-tu ? Lui demande Kara.

- A ton avis ? Comme nous sommes trois, je me suis dit que peut-être… »

Kara voit très bien de quelle idée lui parle en ce moment Vaga. De son côté, Libra sait de quoi il en retourne et accepte bien volontiers. Au bout de quelques secondes, le trio s'est reformé et les femmes se font dos à dos tout en observant ce qui se passe devant elle en cas si Cancer devait passer à l'attaque. Vaga a commencé à déployer ses fils tandis que Zima dresse ses boucliers devant elle. Quant à la troisième, l'aubergiste se contente de prendre son chakram afin de l'utiliser comme une arme blanche si le besoin se fait sentir.

Le temps passe et toujours pas la moindre réaction de Cancer. Pourtant, le brouillard qu'elle a provoqué ne se dissipe pas pour autant et cela étonne grandement ses trois adversaires. Leurs sens sont en alertes et elles ne parviennent pas à capter le moindre bruit qui pourrait la trahir. Kara, Zima et Vaga savent très bien qu'elles ne doivent en aucun cas baisser leurs gardes mais la tentation est si grande. Du coup, la guerrière née sous le signe de la Vierge baisse ses bras et fait part de ses inquiétudes.

« Elle est partie ?

- Cela m'étonnerait Vaga mais reste sur tes gardes s'il te plait. » Lui répond Kara.

Soudain, un bruit sourd et un petit cri plaintif se font entendre. De suite, Kara et Zima baissent leur visage pour savoir ce qu'il se passe et remarquent Vaga qui gît au sol, inconsciente. Sur sa tempe droite, une plaie ouverte de laquelle s'écoule du sang. Bien sûr, les deux guerrières encore debout savent très bien qui est responsable de ce triste état et les voilà en train de réfléchir à voix basse.

« Que fait-on ? On ne peut pas Vaga dans cet état ? Commence Kara.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais il faudrait savoir avec quoi Cancer l'a frappé pour qu'on puisse résister.

- Pour le moment, je suis dans l'incapacité de te répondre. »

Soucieuse pour son amie qui repose au sol, Kara décide de se montrer insoucieuse en venant à son secours. De suite, elle pose un genou sur le sol et prend Vaga dans ses bras pour la regarder. Là, ses yeux fixent cette plaie tout juste causée par l'offensive de Cancer et ne peux s'empêcher de jurer. Néanmoins, jugeant que la santé de sa camarade passe avant toute chose, Kara déchire sa manche pour éponger le sang avec son morceau de tissu. De son côté, Zima change de position pour se mettre devant ses deux amies afin d'opposer un minimum de résistance à l'aide de ses boucliers.

« Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiète la guerrière de la Balance.

- Elle s'en remettra.

- Tant mieux. »

Tout en observant ce maudit brouillard qui ne semble vouloir se dissiper, une idée germe dans l'esprit de Zima. Voulant mettre Kara dans la confidence, elle ne se prive pas pour échanger avec cette dernière.

« Kara, je pense avoir trouvé une idée qui pourrait nous aider à lutter contre Cancer malgré cette brume.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et je me dois de te confier un secret. Voilà, mes boucliers peuvent être utilisés à autre chose que de la protection.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Je peux m'en servir comme arme et j'ai bien envie de tenter.

- Et tu penses que cela peut marcher ?

- Oui car lorsque j'utilise mes boucliers comme s'il s'agissait d'arme, ils ont alors la même fonction que ton chakram.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils te reviendront toujours.

- Tout à fait et si on complète mon action avec ton arme …

- … Nous aurons une chance de la vaincre si la chance est de notre côté.

- Exactement. Que penses-tu de cette idée ? »

En guise de réponse, Kara dépose délicatement Vaga avant de se mettre debout. Là, elle dresse son chakram et sourit à Zima.

« Que cette idée est forte intéressante.

- Je savais que tu me rejoindrais. Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre d'accord sur les directions dans lesquelles envoyer nos armes.

- De toute façon, elle ne doit pas voir grand-chose dans ce brouillard et donc, elle est aussi handicapée que nous. Si elle a réussit à avoir Vaga, c'est un coup de …. Baisses-toi ! »

Rapidement, Zima s'accroupit ainsi que Kara alors que l'assommoir de Cancer leur passe juste au-dessus de la tête. En s'adressant à son amie, Taurus avait le regard pointé dans la direction d'où était en train d'apparaître l'arme de l'ennemie. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu prévenir sa partenaire et d'agir en concert dans le seul but de se protéger. Dans cette position, les deux femmes continuent d'échanger verbalement.

« Tu as eu le temps de voir ce que c'était ? Demande Zima.

- Oui et tu ne vas pas me croire avec quoi elle tente de nous atteindre.

- Dis toujours.

- Elle utilise un arbre.

- Quoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas qu'elle a déraciné un arbre juste pour nous blesser ?

- Faut croire que si et puis vu sa force de poigne, c'est tout à fait dans ses compétences.

- En y réfléchissant, l'évidence saute aux yeux. Par contre, cette attaque peut jouer contre elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Visiblement, Cancer se contente de nous balayer en jouant avec le brouillard et donc, elle agit au hasard. Selon le balayement qu'opère son arbre, on peut savoir avec précision où elle se trouve. »

Là, Kara sourit.

« Quand je disais que Cancer n'était pas très intelligente et que nos autres soeurs de la confrérie refusaient de me croire. »

Taurus se met debout et s'apprête à envoyer son chakram dans le brouillard.

« J'espère que la chance est de mon côté mais jusqu'à présent, elle a su me prouver que je pouvais compter sur elle. »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, la guerrière envoie son anneau de métal dans la brume épaisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'arme est de retour dans les mains de sa propriétaire et cette dernière s'empresse de regarder sa surface. Aucune trace de sang.

« Bon, la première fois ne semble pas être la bonne.

- Attention … »

Zima ne termine pas sa phrase car elle estime que d'agir est la meilleure solution pour mettre son amie en sécurité. Avec une extrême rapidité, Libra se permet de balayer les pieds de Kara avec les siens et bien sûr, la guerrière ayant le chakram s'écroule sur le sol. Toutefois, elle pose très vite ses mains sur la terre humide pour se relever. Elle en profite pour regarder Zima par la même occasion.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle a encore tenté …

- Si mais cette fois, l'arbre venait de l'autre côté.

- Donc, elle a comprit qu'on voulait riposter.

- Ouais mais Cancer ignore un détail.

- Lequel ?

- Mes boucliers.

- Dans ce cas, n'hésitons pas. »

Et c'est ensemble que les deux amies se relèvent pour affronter leur adversaire commun. Tranquillement, Libra détache ses boucliers de ses protections se situant sur ses avant-bras avant de les prendre comme s'il s'agissait que de simples chakrams. De son côté, Kara se prépare pour une seconde lancée.

« Tu es prête Zima ?

- Oui et toi Kara ?

- Je le suis également.

- Dans ce cas. A trois, nous lançons.

- Entendu. Un …

- Deux …

- Trois ! »

Et voilà que les trois anneaux de métal quittent les mains de leurs propriétaires pour se diriger vers Cancer. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du brouillard, Cancer tient toujours son tronc d'arbre entre ses mains lorsqu'elle voit le chakram de Kara venir dans sa direction.

« Tu perds ton temps chérie. »

Dit-elle avant de se baisser pour éviter l'anneau. Ensuite, elle relève son buste et se retourne pour suivre la trajectoire de l'arme de Taurus. Grossière erreur de sa part. Ignorant que Zima peut utiliser ses boucliers comme chakram, Cancer est horrifiée lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose lui rentrer dans le dos. Peu après, c'est le deuxième qui vient se planter dans son corps et tandis que du sang s'échappe de sa bouche sous forme de filet, voilà que le disque de Taurus se plante dans sa poitrine. Ne pouvant plus mouvoir ses membres comme elle le souhaite suite à cette punition, la guerrière au service de Bala lâche son tronc avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

« Bien joué les filles. »

Sentent sa vie la quitter, Cancer s'écroule de tout son long en attendant que la faucheuse vienne réclamer son âme. Aussitôt, le brouillard qu'elle avait provoqué se dissipe et c'est avec une acclamation de joie que Kara et Zima admire ce triste spectacle. De son côté, Virgo commence à retrouver ses esprits mais la douleur causée par sa blessure l'empêche de faire le moindre geste.

« Où suis-je ? »

Trouve-t-elle la force de dire. Soucieuse de son état, l'aubergiste retourne auprès d'elle alors que Zima s'approche du corps de Cancer. Cette dernière, toujours vivante, sait qu'elle en a plus pour très longtemps et en profite pour se confier à la guerrière aux boucliers.

« J'ignorais que tu pouvais utiliser tes protections de cette façon.

- Sache que personne au sein de notre confrérie n'est au courant, même Bala.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez peut-être une chance de la vaincre afin de renverser notre mouvement. Par contre, je doute que Caper et Aquarius vous laisse faire.

- En ce qui concerne Aquarius, je suis d'accord avec toi mais pour Caper… »

Zima préfère ne pas terminer sa phrase de peur de commettre une bourde. Toutefois, vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Cancer, il est clair qu'elle ne risque plus grand-chose. Tranquillement, Libra se penche en avant pour retirer ses boucliers du dos de sa pauvre victime. Ensuite, elle les replace correctement sur ses avant-bras avant d'adresser ces derniers mots.

« Tu diras mes amitiés à nos sœurs tombées au combat.

- Je n'y manquerai pas mais de toute façon, vous n'allez pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

- J'en doute beaucoup ma chérie. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Cancer devient brusquement silencieuse. Les paupières fermées et la bouche toujours ouverte, Zima comprend que son adversaire vient de rendre l'âme, ce qui représente une assez bonne nouvelle. Dans son dos, Kara s'approche d'elle tout en tenant Vaga dans ses bras.

« Plus que trois et la confrérie Astra nous appartiendra.

- Trois ? Tu as oublié quelqu'un j'ai l'impression.

- Non car Caper est de notre côté depuis le début.

- Une taupe ?

- Exactement. Grâce à elle, je savais exactement ce qui se passait à la confrérie et ainsi, je pouvais me préparer à la moindre attaque de l'une d'entre vous.

- Incroyable. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette nouvelle.

- Tout comme moi, réagit Vaga.

- Je me devais d'assurer mes arrières. »

Et c'est en silence que Kara quitte Zima pour porter son amie blessée jusqu'à sa résidence. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la blonde est dans sa chambre et dépose délicatement la guerrière de la Vierge sur son lit. Zima vient très vite les rejoindre et tient l'anneau de Taurus entre ses mains.

« Tu as oublié ton arme Kara.

- Merci Zima mais je te la reprendrais plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois songer à soigner Vaga et c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Kara attrape un linge se trouvant dans un plat creusé en terre cuite remplit d'eau et commence à nettoyer la plaie de son amie. Celle-ci grimace un peu au passage du morceau de tissu imbibé mais elle n'a guère le choix si elle veut se remettre sur pied au plus vite.

« Que fait-on maintenant que Cancer est morte ? Lui demande Zima.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous savons que pour le moment, Bala ne lancera plus aucune de nos sœurs à nos trousses et cela me fait penser qu'on devrait se déplacer.

- Pour l'assaut final ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. »

A l'entente de ce mot, Kara sent que Zima avait d'autres projets en tête. Tout en continuant à soigner Vaga qui ne bouge pas, Taurus se montre curieuse.

« Tu voulais sans doute faire autre chose ?

- Oui. Voilà, je sais que cela va te paraître étrange mais je me plais de plus en plus dans ce petit village et j'aurais bien aimé le parcourir dans un but bien précis.

- Lequel ?

- Me trouver une petite maison.

- Tu veux t'installer parmi nous ?

- Oui, sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- Non, au contraire, cela me ferait très plaisir. Bien sûr, inutile de te dire que tu pourras toujours bosser au sein de mon auberge si tu es d'accord.

- A vrai dire, j'avais une autre idée en tête.

- Quoi donc ?

- Créer ma propre exploitation en vue de vendre des produits fermiers.

- Pourquoi pas. Ca pourrait être sympa et je suis sûre que les habitants du village seraient ravis d'avoir ce nouveau commerce à leur disposition.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même persuadé. A la limite, tu pourrais même venir vendre tes produits dans mon auberge. Au moins, tu n'auras pas le souci du local.

- Dans ce cas, sache que c'est une proposition que j'accepte avec joie et je vais voir de suite si je peux me trouver un endroit sympa dans lequel vivre.

- Entendu. »


	12. Chapter 12

Le réveil de Scorpius.

Le soleil vient tout juste de se lever à l'horizon et commence à peine à dépasser la hauteur des plus grandes collines qui entourent le village dans lequel réside le trio de femmes. D'ailleurs, ces dernières se tiennent à l'entrée de la bourgade, chevauchant de magnifiques chevaux que les villageois ont accepté de leur prêter. Alors que Zima et Vaga ne présentent aucun signe de nervosité suite à cette grande bataille qui s'annonce, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de Kara qui fait grincer ses dents depuis quelques minutes. Bien sûr, ce comportement de sa part agace grandement ses deux amies qui ne se privent pas pour le faire savoir.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire ce bruit s'il te plait ? Lui dit celle qui est née sous le signe de la balance.

- Excuse-moi Zima mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Prenant sur elle-même, Kara arrête de frotter ses dents les unes contre les autres et sait désormais que le départ doit se faire maintenant. D'ailleurs, sans tourner son visage vers ses deux camarades, la guerrière donne un ordre qui est rapidement exécuté.

- Allons-y les filles.

Et peu de temps après, les voilà qui quittent le village au galop afin de se rendre au siège de la confrérie Astra. Toutefois, comme de nombreux kilomètres sont à réduire avant d'y arriver, le trio sait très bien que le lieu de destination ne sera pas gagné avant le début d'après-midi.

Pendant ce temps, à la confrérie Astra, Scorpius est assise sur son trône et discute actuellement avec ce maudit Julius qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle, debout.

- Je suis si fier de toi ma magnifique création. Grâce à tes compétences et ton obéissance, notre mission se déroule à merveille et dans très peu de temps, cette confrérie m'appartiendra.

- Heureuse de voir à quel point tu te réjouis de la réussite de notre plan.

- De notre plan ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis à l'origine de tout ça et que si tu te retrouves sur ce siège, c'est grâce à moi.

- Excuse-moi mais lequel d'entre nous a tué cette maudite Bala pour que je me retrouve à la tête de cette horde de femmes guerrières ?

- Et alors ? Si je ne te l'avais pas programmé dès ta conception, jamais tout ceci serait arrivé.

A la fin de cette phrase, Julius rigole tandis que les nerfs de Scorpius sont mis à rude épreuve. N'y pouvant plus, le cyborg déplie rapidement sa queue qui s'allonge rapidement. Voyant le comportement de son œuvre, l'homme retrouve très vite son sérieux et discute avec sa protégée pour savoir ce qui se passe.

- T'aurais-je énervé ?

- Oui et pas qu'un peu. Si tu ne fermes pas ton clapet de suite, il se pourrait bien que ta vie s'arrête ici de suite.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. A y réfléchir, nous autres avons prit tous les risques pour toi et au final, qu'avons-nous ? Rien. Je suis sûre que je finirai au placard une fois que la menace que représentent Kara, Zima et Vaga sera détruite.

- Je t'assure que non. Une fois que cette confrérie m'appartiendra, je te ferais mon bras droit et bien sûr, je me ferais un plaisir de te confier de nouvelles missions afin d'étendre notre pouvoir. Ainsi, avec ta force et mon génie, la planète toute entière sera nôtre et nous pourrons agir comme bon nous semble.

- Et qui me dit que tu ne donneras pas de nouveaux ordres à tes hommes pour créer de nouvelles machines dans le seul but de me nuire ?

Julius se réfugie dans le silence car jamais il n'avait pensé que le cyborg qui se tient face à lui puisse réfléchir avec autant de rapidité. En fait, la programmation aurait dû être différente mais surtout, beaucoup plus légère qu'à présent. Si jamais il devait faire un faux pas, l'homme est convaincu qu'il le regretterait aussitôt. De son côté, Scorpius réfléchit également et décide de se lever de son siège pour se placer devant l'énorme trou rectangulaire creusé dans la roche du bâtiment. Là, elle regarde l'extérieur tout en prenant une décision.

- Je pense que je devrais envoyer Caper chez tes petits copains afin d'y faire un grand ménage. De plus, je pourrais lui demander de détruire ce maudit laboratoire dans lequel j'ai vu le jour, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ?

- Parce que je suis ton père en quelque sorte et que tu me dois obéissance.

- En cas si tu ne le sais pas, les guerrières de cette confrérie doivent tuer leur père pour devenir des combattantes accomplies. Je devrais peut-être en faire autant avec toi ?

- Tu ferais une grossière erreur ?

- Vraiment ?

Scorpius se retourne pour faire face à son créateur et décide de passer à l'action. Tranquillement, elle allonge de plus en plus sa queue et voilà que son dard se retrouve à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de Julius. Bien sûr, celui-ci commence à suer à grosses gouttes tandis que tout son corps se met à trembler de peur.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas cela.

- J'en ai marre de t'entendre.

Soudain, le dard de Scorpius s'ouvre en quatre pétales et cette amélioration inquiète grandement celui qui se tient sous l'extrémité de sa queue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Dans ma programmation, tu as fait l'erreur de m'offrir la capacité de m'adapter et de m'améliorer lorsque le besoin se fait sentir. Lorsque Bala m'accordait des jours de pause après plusieurs heures de loyaux services, je me suis isolée des autres afin de créer cette possibilité. Au début, j'avais vraiment du mal à pouvoir le faire car cela me demandait beaucoup de concentration mais aussi, beaucoup d'énergie. Toutefois, à force de le faire encore et encore, j'y ai gagné en endurance et en facilité.

- Et cela te sert à quoi d'ouvrir ton dard de cette façon ?

- A avaler mes victimes.

- Quoi ?

Scorpius se contente de sourire suite à cette communication d'information avant de poursuivre.

- Lorsque j'avale mes victimes, je peux assimiler leur qualité et de cette façon, je participe activement à ma propre amélioration. A ton avis, de quelle manière me suis-je débarrassée du corps de Bala ?

- Mais quelle horreur.

- Oui mais en agissant de la sorte, j'ai gagné en puissance et en charisme. Désormais, je fais un vrai leader et je suis sûre que mes nombreux changements ne sont pas passés inaperçus aux yeux de mes deux amies.

- Tu es un monstre.

- Oui et je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante de m'avoir conçu ainsi. Maintenant, comme je suis d'une humeur généreuse, je te laisse quelques secondes pour prononcer tes dernières paroles.

- S'il te plait Scorpius, laisse-moi la vie sauve.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

Voyant que sa création est bien déterminée à mettre un terme à son existence, l'homme se dépêche de réfléchir et lorsqu'une idée germe dans son esprit, il se dépêche pour la faire partager.

- Tu n'as pas peur d'ingérer un homme qui possède une bombe à l'intérieur même de son ventre ?

- Quoi ?

Suite à cette information, la femme robotisée ferme son dard et réduit sa queue de plusieurs centimètres. Désormais, Julius n'est plus en danger mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit se reposer sur ses lauriers.

- Comme tu le sais, je peux me rendre dans mon laboratoire secret comme bon me semble et tu n'es pas la seule de mes créations. Pour me protéger, j'ai demandé à mes petits génies de me transformer un peu afin de parer à toute éventualité.

- Comme le fait que l'une de tes merveilles pourrait se retourner contre toi ?

- Exactement.

Maintenant, l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de rire et ce comportement joue beaucoup sur Scorpius qui décide de se montrer une nouvelle fois menaçante. Très vite, elle allonge son appendice et le dard retrouve très vite sa place au-dessus de la tête de Julius.

- Dis-moi quelles sont les capacités de ta bombe ?

Julius cesse de rire car il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Alors qu'il cherche une réponse à fournir à Scorpius, cette dernière lui ouvre le ventre à l'aide de la pointe acérée de l'extrémité de sa queue. Ne s'attendant nullement à cette réaction, l'homme sent ses tripes lui glisser des entrailles et se répandre sur le sol tandis que son sang commence à recouvrir le sol de la petite salle. Très vite, le créateur du cyborg constate que l'environnement dans lequel il se trouve commence à tourner et quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà qui pose un genou à terre.

- Allez Julius, dis adieu à ce monde qui n'a plus rien à t'offrir et je te fais la promesse que ta mission sera une vraie réussite.

- J'espère que tu vas mourir sous les coups de Kara. J'ai fait une grossière erreur en ordonnant ta réalisation.

- Peut-être.

Une fois que cette conversation est terminée, Scorpius ouvre son corps et le dépose sur le sommet de la tête de Julius. Celui-ci sent qu'il est aspiré à l'intérieur de la queue et c'est ce qui se produit lorsque son crâne entre entièrement dans celle-ci. Ensuite, c'est son cou qui est aspiré par l'appendice suivi du reste de son corps et de ses entrailles. Une fois que l'homme est dans le corps de Scorpius, cette dernière ferme son dard et s'accorde quelques secondes afin d'assimiler les qualités de son « père ». A ce moment, son corps brille d'une belle couleur immaculée mais cette luminescence ne dure pas.

Maintenant qu'elle se retrouve seule, la créature se pose sur son trône et s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Lorsque le temps lui apporte quelques réponses, Scorpius prononce le nom d'Aquarius et de Caper à voix haute. Ces dernières arrivent très vite dans la salle et remarque la mare de sang qui repose sur le sol.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demande la première.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Par contre, je vais te demander de rester dans les parages et de protéger la confrérie de l'intrusion de nos trois ennemies. Pendant ce temps, je me rendrai dans un endroit qui pourrait s'avérer très menaçant pour nous toutes si je ne fais rien auparavant. Caper, souhaites-tu m'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr. La question ne se pose même pas.

- Voilà une réponse qui me fait très plaisir. Maintenant, que chacune d'entre vous regagne son poste.

- A tes ordres Scorpius.

Aquarius est la première à déserter la salle tandis que Caper reste en présence de sa nouvelle cheftaine. Une fois qu'elle se retrouve à deux, le cyborg se lève de son siège et se dirige vers l'unique sortie de la salle, suivie de très près par son soldat.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Kara, Zima et Vaga poursuivent leur route à grand galop cette fois. Pendant leur voyage, les femmes discutent d'une stratégie qu'elles vont tenter d'appliquer lorsqu'elles seront face aux trois dernières guerrières d'Astra.

- Tout d'abord, il serait bien que l'une d'entre nous se retrouve face à face avec Caper pour que l'alliance puisse se faire sans le moindre souci, commence Taurus.

- Je veux bien m'en charger si vous êtes d'accord, se propose Vaga.

- Aucun problème pour ma part, répond Zima.

- Et toi Kara ?

- Non plus.

- Dans ce cas, voilà un premier point de régler. Ensuite, qui se charge d'Aquarius ?

- Je veux bien tenter, dit Zima.

- Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir les résister ? S'inquiète Taurus.

- Je l'ignore mais si je ne tente pas, nous ne connaîtrons jamais la réponse. De toute façon, mes boucliers seront très efficaces contre ses hélices mais je vais devoir faire attention à leur retour. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment Aquarius s'y prenait pour changer leur trajectoire une fois lancé ?

- C'est une très bonne question et je doute qu'elle y réponde si jamais on prend le temps de lui poser directement.

Tandis que le trio continue leur route sur le dos de leurs chevaux, Scorpius et Caper marchent le long d'une allée qui traverse une série de plaines. Tandis que les plantes les plus hautes leur caressent le corps au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, le cyborg sent que quelque chose est en train de changer au plus profond de lui-même. Très vite, la machine porte l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et parle à voix haute.

- Il n'avait pas menti.

Bien sûr, sa camarade entend ses mots et lui pose immédiatement une question.

- De quoi parles-tu Scorpius ?

A la fin de cette interrogation, la principale intéressée cesse de marcher et se lance dans une sacrée réflexion. Suite à cet arrêt brutal, Caper décide de l'imiter et attend tranquillement ses directives. C'est alors que la création de Julius se tourne vers la femme et décide de lui faire quelques confidences.

- Et dire que je faisais tout ça pour sauver la confrérie alors qu'en réalité, je n'étais que le jouet de ces hommes.

- Scorpius ?

Finalement, le robot à visage féminin décide d'avouer toute la vérité à celle qui a accepté de la suivre dans l'espoir de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

- Caper, sache que je ne suis pas la vraie Scorpius mais une pale copie.

- Hein ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, sache qu'elle n'est pas drôle.

Pour convaincre celle qui se trouve en face d'elle, Scorpius fait apparaître sa queue dans son dos et s'arrange pour que cette dernière soit assez longue pour être vue de la guerrière. Lorsque celle-ci remarque l'appendice, elle recule de plusieurs pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te prouve la véracité de mes dires et maintenant, je vais te demander de m'écouter attentivement car c'est la dernière fois que nous nous verrons. Sache que ce n'est pas Bala qui vous a trahis mais moi ainsi que d'autres de nos amies, notamment Gémini. Sous les ordres d'un homme nommé Julius, j'ai du éliminer notre reine et lorsque je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, il était déjà trop tard. Comme pour me racheter, je n'ai pas hésité à tuer cet homme dès que l'occasion s'est présentée et c'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- Donc, ce sang dans la salle du trône appartenait à …

- Tout à fait.

- Et qui était-il ?

- L'un des hommes les plus puissants financièrement de notre région. Je pense même que sa richesse dépassait celle des plus grands de notre pays.

A la suite de ces première confession, Caper sent la colère monter en elle et très vite, la voilà qui sert des poings. Bien sûr, ce comportement ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Scorpius qui continue.

- Si nous avons agis de la sorte cet homme et moi, c'était pour être sûr que la confrérie perdure durant les années qui allaient suivre. Néanmoins, je viens de me rendre compte que nous n'avons été que de simples pantins et je le regrette amèrement.

Là, la créature usurpatrice prend une grande décision sachant très bien de quelle façon elle doit réussir.

- Caper, retourne à notre repaire et tente de convaincre Aquarius de ne pas se battre contre nos amies.

- Je veux bien mais tu dois bien avouer que je suis complètement perdue suite à ce que tu es en train de dire.

- Oui mais je te garantis que je vais faire le maximum pour que notre confrérie ne soit plus menacer par des hommes. Pendant que j'irai les tuer et détruire leur repaire par la même occasion, je vais te demander de discuter avec Aquarius. Ensemble, je veux que vous réfléchissiez à celle qui pourrait guider notre guilde et il ne fait aucun doute que Kara soit la plus désignée pour ce projet. D'ailleurs, elle avait raison depuis le début et nous avons eu tort de lancer nos camarades à sa poursuite. Trop de sang a coulé depuis ces derniers mois et je tiens absolument à me racheter dans les heures qui vont suivre. Une fois que Kara sera notre nouvelle reine, veillez sur elle et faites de votre mieux pour que la confrérie retrouve sa gloire d'antan.

- Je le ferais, compte sur moi Scorpius.

Rassurez par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, la machine esquisse un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de prononcer les derniers mots de sa courte vie.

- Allez, fais demi-tour et sache que j'ai été ravi de t'avoir connu Caper.

Ensuite, Scorpius tourne sur ses talons et fonce retrouver l'endroit où elle a vu le jour afin de mettre un terme à ce massacre. De son côté, Caper continue de se montrer obéissante et rebrousse chemin à la hâte afin de rejoindre Aquarius et lui dire de tout arrêter. Néanmoins, la guerrière se demande si elle y arrivera à temps.

Pendant ce temps, Aquarius se tient à l'entrée du bâtiment qui a abrité pendant de nombreuses années la caste Astra et attend de pied ferme l'arrivée de Kara, Zima et Vaga. Dans ses mains se trouvent deux énormes hélices et la combattante a hâte de passer à l'action. Bien sûr, elle ne se doute de rien concernant Scorpius et c'est aveuglement qu'elle lui obéit. Soudain, un bruit se fait entendre au loin et très vite, Aquarius fait entendre sa voix.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

Ni une ni deux, la guerrière envoie l'une de ses hélices dans la direction où le bruit s'est manifesté et quelques secondes plus tard, son arme disparait dans un buisson. Aquarius attend un moment et est surprise de n'entendre aucun son résumant une quelconque souffrance. Convaincue que son imagination lui a joué un tour, la femme siffle et rapidement, voilà que son hélice sort de se cachette pour se précipiter vers elle. Habilement, le membre Astra parvient à se saisir de son arme et aussitôt, il regarde ses palmes afin de vérifier si des gouttes de sang ne s'y trouvent pas. Lorsque Aquarius constate leur couleur immaculée, la voilà qui parle à voix haute.

- Faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être la victime de mon imagination car tôt ou tard, je pourrais le regretter amèrement.

- Nous pensons exactement la même chose.

Aquarius lève son regard et remarque la présence de Kara, Zima et Vaga. Ces dernières sont armées et sont prêtes à passer à l'action, ce qui ne déplait pas à celle qui a la garde de la résidence Astra.

- Je ne vous attendais pas aussitôt et je suis ravie de vous revoir, leur dit-elle.

- Nous aussi Aquarius mais nous aurons aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances, lui dit Zima.

- J'imagine.

Très vite, la propriétaire des hélices se place en garde et attend tranquillement que ses adversaires bondissent sur elle afin de passer à l'action. Néanmoins, ces dernières ne bougent pas, ce qui provoque son impatience par la même occasion.

- Alors, vous venez qu'on en termine une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Pourquoi devons-nous venir à toi alors que tu pourrais très bien faire le chemin toi-même ? Lui demande Vaga.

- Elle a peut-être peur de finir comme les autres ? Ironise Kara.

- N'importe quoi Taurus et je vais me faire un plaisir de te le prouver maintenant.

Ni une ni deux, Aquarius fonce sur le trio de guerrière en brandissant ses hélices. Ensuite, elle les envoie sur ses adversaires en espérant que l'une d'entre elles sera blessée par ses armes. Cependant, Kara et Vaga s'écartent légèrement tandis que Zima s'avance de plusieurs pas, tout en levant ses bras porteurs de ses boucliers. Comptant énormément sur l'efficacité de ces derniers, Libra n'est guère surprise de voir que les hélices ricochent sur ses protections avant de retourner dans les mains de leur propriétaire. Dès que cette dernière se trouve à proximité de Zima, elle lève l'une de ses jambes afin de lui porter un coup sur le ventre lorsqu'une voix se manifeste à son attention.

- Arrête Aquarius ! Tu te trompes d'ennemie !

Tout en ayant la jambe levée, la guerrière cesse tout mouvement et tourne son visage en direction de celle qui vient de lui parler. Celle qui est à l'origine de cette demande n'est autre que Caper.

- Caper ? Tu ne devais pas être en compagnie de Scorpius ?

- Si mais elle m'a demandé de faire demi-tour.

- Pour qu'elle raison ?

Caper ne répond pas à cette question car elle ignore comment raconter la vérité à Aquarius. Se doutant bien de son problème, Kara prend les devants en lui posant une question.

- Scorpius était un cyborg au même titre que Gemini, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demande Aquarius qui baisse sa jambe.

- C'est une très longue histoire et je m'interroge sur le fait que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

Zima et Vaga comprennent la difficulté de ces aveux lorsque Caper tente de se lancer. Bien sûr, elle compte sur l'aide du trio pour tenter de faire entendre raison à Aquarius afin d'épargner la vie.

- Plusieurs d'entre nous ont échangé leur vie afin d'être sûr que la confrérie jouisse d'une réputation mais surtout, d'une protection sans égalité. Du coup, quelques-unes de nos amies y ont perdu la vie afin de devenir des cyborgs.

- Des cyborgs ? S'inquiète Aquarius. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont des êtres métalliques possédant des capacités hors du commun, lui répond Kara. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés lors de certains combats.

- Tu songes à celui qui vous a opposé contre Gemini ? La questionne Caper.

- Oui.

Pendant ce temps, de nombreuses questions se bousculent dans la tête d'Aquarius qui ressent le besoin d'apprendre d'autres informations.

- Pourquoi ont-elles agit de la sorte ?

- Kara vient de te le raconter la raison de leur décision, lui dit Zima.

- Et j'imagine que Scorpius était l'un d'entre eux ? Demande Vaga à Caper.

- Oui et si elle a tué Bala, ce n'était pas parce que cette dernière nous avait trahis comme elle nous l'avait raconté.

- Quoi ? Notre reine est morte ? S'étonne Kara.

En guise de réponse, Caper se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre, comme Scorpius le lui avait demandé de le faire.

- Elle est partie régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toute et elle m'a dit de te dire de ne rien faire contre nos amies.

- Nos amies ? Je te signale qu'elles ont tué nos sœurs ?

- A cause de Bala qui obéissait aveuglement à un homme du nom de Julius.

Soudain, une explosion se fait entendre au loin et le sol qui se trouve sous les pieds des cinq guerrières se met à trembler durant un laps de temps. Lorsque tout redevient calme, Caper tourne son visage pour apercevoir l'origine de cette secousse et c'est là qu'elle remarque une fumée s'élever au loin.

- Scorpius !

Très vite, Caper fonce en direction de la catastrophe et c'est naturellement que Kara, Zima et Vaga lui emboîtent le pas. Bien sûr, Aquarius décide de ne pas rester seule car elle a encore besoin de nombreuses réponses et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle juge important de suivre son amie et ses anciennes camarades. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les filles arrivent sur une zone sur laquelle se trouvent des ruines encore fumantes d'un bâtiment qui devait être somptueux lorsqu'il se tenait encore debout. Parmi les traces de cette glorieuse époque gisent les cadavres de plusieurs hommes portant l'armoirie des puissants de cette région. En trainant son regard, Aquarius remarque une tête sans corps portant les caractéristiques physiques de son ancienne reine.

- Scorpius !

Aussitôt, Aquarius fonce dans sa direction et pose ses genoux sur le sol afin de prendre le crane dans ses mains. Là, elle aperçoit des fils qui dépassent de son cou et se rend compte que les guerrières qui se tiennent dans son dos lui ont dit toute la vérité. Les larmes aux yeux, la guerrière propriétaire des hélices caresse le visage de son ancienne reine et remarque que les yeux de cette dernière sont encore animés de vie.

- Scorpius ?

Juste après, ce qui reste de robot ouvre ses lèvres tandis que ses paupières battent pour la dernière fois.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite Aquarius.

- Je ne suis pas toute seule Scorpius, je suis en compagnie de Taurus, Libra, Virgo et Caper. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu as sacrifié ta vie pour devenir une machine ?

- Pour le bien de la confrérie mais l'heure n'est plus aux explications. Il ne me reste plus que quelques secondes et je tiens à les utiliser pour la bonne cause. Kara, es-tu ici ?

- Oui.

Comme Kara était dans le dos d'Aquarius, il est normal pour Scorpius de ne pas l'avoir pas vu et d'émettre une demande. Lorsque la guerrière née sous le signe du taureau prend place auprès de celle née sous celui du verseau, la conversation peut reprendre et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que la dernière reine Astra s'exprime.

- Non seulement je suis contente de te revoir mais sache que je suis vraiment désolée de tous les problèmes que j'ai pu t'apporter.

- Oublions cela Scorpius, tu veux bien ?

- Je ne peux faire autrement.

Le crâne métallique semble animé de remords et très vite, des larmes lui coulent le long des joues. Souhaitant sincèrement évacuer la culpabilité qui lui ronge l'esprit, Kara prononce les paroles que Scorpius souhaitait entendre.

- Sache que je te pardonne et que tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille.

- Merci Kara mais je dois te demander une dernière faveur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux que tu deviennes la nouvelle reine de notre confrérie et que tu fasses tout ton possible pour lui faire recouvrir sa splendeur d'antan. Surtout, ne fais pas comme moi si jamais on venait à te proposer une alliance des plus alléchantes. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est la plus grosse erreur que tu serais amenée à faire.

- J'ignore si j'aurais les épaules adéquates pour mener nos sœurs à la gloire.

- Je ne me fais aucun souci à ce sujet.

Ensuite, Scorpius lève ses yeux en direction d'Aquarius.

- Je veux que tu deviennes le garde du corps personnel de Kara et n'hésite pas à la conseiller en ce qui concerne les décisions qu'elle devra prendre.

- Je le ferais, je t'en fais la promesse.

- Je savais que tu dirais cela et c'est l'esprit tranquille que je peux vous quitter. Encore désolé les filles pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

Scorpius ferme ses paupières mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a cessé de vivre, bien au contraire.

- Gloire et honneur à la confrérie Astra.

Et c'est en chœur que les dernières combattantes de la caste prononcent les mêmes paroles. Ensuite, Scorpius sent que son esprit s'éteint et lorsque ses yeux perdent leur vie, Aquarius comprend qu'elle ne reverra plus son ancienne reine. Suite à ce nouveau départ, la guerrière presse la tête contre sa poitrine et verse toutes les larmes de son corps. Cependant, entre deux sanglots, elle parvient à formuler une requête auprès de sa nouvelle souveraine.

- Kara, m'autorises-tu à me charger personnellement des funérailles de Scorpius ?

- C'est une question qui ne se pose même pas.

Tranquillement, Taurus s'éloigne de son garde du corps et s'arrête de marcher une fois qu'elle se retrouve parmi ses amies. Sans se retourner, elle adresse quelques mots à sa suivante.

- Prend le temps qu'il faut pour évacuer ta peine Aquarius mais dès que tu franchiras nos terres, je veux retrouver celle qui fut mon mentor.

- Aucun souci à avoir de ce côté.

- Très bien. Allons-y les filles.

Kara et ses amies quittent la zone sinistrée afin de regagner la confrérie. Quelques mois plus tard, Taurus est à la tête d'une formidable petite armée de femmes qui lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Aucune petite fille n'a été retirée à sa famille comme c'était le cas lorsque Bala était à la tête de la confrérie ainsi que toutes les reines qui l'ont précédé. Désormais, le recrutement se fait dans les orphelinats du pays lorsque des fillettes n'ont plus rien à perdre et se montre particulièrement turbulente. Avec un peu d'attention et de protection, elles deviennent plus attentives et savent se montrer très douées lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre, après plusieurs années d'entraînement.

Enfin, la confrérie règne d'une magnifique réputation et aucune rivalité ne lui est connue même à l'heure actuelle car oui, cet ordre existe toujours même si ses activités demeurent secrètes.


End file.
